


Esclave... ou pas

by Mirabelle_chan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_chan/pseuds/Mirabelle_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen à acheté un nouvel esclave. Il l'aime beaucoup. Peut être un peu trop même. Tellement qu'il finit par le donner à son frère, Tyki. Est-ce vraiment la bonne solution ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je mentionne dans cette histoire l'esclavage, mais je pense de manière très soft et ne pouvant choquer personne. Malgré tout si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre de chose, ne lisez pas.  
> Je vous préviens également que cette histoire contiendra, dans un autre chapitre une relation yaoi, c'est à dire entre deux hommes. Donc de la même façon, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
> 
> Je tiens aussi à préciser que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et que je ne me fait pas d'argent avec cette humble oeuvre.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C’était une nuit sans lune, éclairée uniquement par les étoiles, dans une clairière, on pouvait apercevoir un grand manoir. Si on s’approchait encore, on voyait que l’entrée était une grande porte en bois sombre, la poignée en argent et les gonds rouillés. Une personne était sur le perron, ces cheveux étaient d’un blanc très pur, il avait de beaux yeux gris, couleur huitre. Sa peau était blanche également et semblait refléter la lumière des étoiles. Sa bouche était rosée mais, chose surprenante, ses deux canines reposaient sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mis à part l’étrange cicatrice qu’il avait au niveau de l’œil gauche rien ne gâchait sa beauté. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci sembla s’ouvrir toute seule, comme par magie, sans un grincement. L’être blanc entra et la porte se referma. L’intérieur du manoir était tout aussi sombre que l’extérieur mais l’étrange créature ne sembla pas s’en soucier et avança sans hésitations. Soit elle connaissait parfaitement l’endroit soit un mystérieux pouvoir lui permettait de se repérer. Elle arriva enfin dans une salle pourvue d’une lumière tamisée. Un petit homme bossu se présenta aussitôt devant lui.

\- Bonsoir Allen-Sama, puis-je vous demander ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- C’est ce que tu viens de faire non ?

L’homme resta silencieux. Allen était déjà venu acheter chez lui et il avait appris que quand cette créature répondait aussi hautainement il fallait se taire et accéder à la seconde à la moindre requête présenter, sous peine de voir son espérance de vie se compter en secondes, dixièmes de secondes quand il était vraiment énervé.

\- Je voudrais un esclave. Obéissant cette fois, ordonna-t-il

Le bossu réfléchit un instant. Tout était gratuit pour le prince des Vampires qu’était Allen, la rémunération ce faisait par des baisses d’impôts ou des récompenses royales. Il avait acheté un esclave la semaine auparavant qui était parfait. Il pourrait surement en tirer un bon prix. Mais si pour la deuxième fois de suite le prince n’était pas satisfait ça risquait de lui retomber sur le coin du nez. Aussi se résout-il avec douleur à céder son meilleur esclave gratuitement.

\- Pour quoi le destinez-vous ?

\- Pour mon usage personnel.

\- Voulez-vous des caractéristiques particulières ?

\- Non, du moment qu’il est obéissant et pas trop baraqué.

\- Je vois. J’ai exactement ce qu’il vous faut Allen-Sama.

\- Je l’espère bien.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce pour emprunter des couloirs poussiéreux et enfin arriver dans une petite pièce encore plus mal éclairée que la précédente. Dedans il y avait une dizaine de cages à barreaux et on pouvait voie à l’intérieur des formes humaines plus ou moins recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes. Le petit homme se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et ouvrit une cage. Il cria sur la forme repliée blottie le plus loin possible de la porte.

\- Viens là !

Allen regarda calmement le bossu attraper une chaîne et tirer brusquement dessus pour que l’esclave se lève plus vite. Ce dernier sursauta violemment et jappa de douleur, se dépêchant de sortir. Il apparut enfin à la faible lumière. Il était typé japonais avec une cascade de cheveux noirs mais emmêlés qui coulaient jusqu’à ses reins. Allen ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, caché par sa frange et par le fait qu’il les garde baissés. L’esclave était très maigre, une sorte de short couvrait ses parties intimes, laissant le reste sa peau exposée au froid, le faisant grelotter. Des bleus, des traces de fouets et de morsures marbraient sa peau mate d’une palette de couleurs allant du bleu-violet au rouge, en passant par le jaune des bleus plus ancien. Autour de son cou on voyait un collier en fer qui semblait l’étrangler si on en jugeait par sa respiration hachée et difficile.

\- Voilà Allen-Sama. C’est mon meilleur esclave.

\- Il y a des traces de coup sur son corps. C’est généralement le signe de désobéissance non ? remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil septique.

\- Habituellement oui Allen-Sama, mais dans ce cas est docile et craintif. Il vous laissera faire ce que vous voulez de lui.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Persuadé, Allen-Sama.

\- Bien. Je te fais confiance. Je le prends.

\- C’est un très bon choix Allen-Sama, murmura l’homme en pâlissant.

Malgré ses dires l’homme n’était pas rassurer. S’il lui faisait confiance c’est que s’il se passait quelque chose avec son esclave il le tiendrait personnellement pour responsable.

\- Quel est son nom ? demanda hautainement la créature.

\- Yû Kanda, Allen-Sama, répondit l’autre.

\- Et quel âge a-t-il ?

\- 16ans, Allen-Sama.

\- Bien.

Allen enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules du brun qu’il voyait trembler, surement autant de peur que de froid. Kanda soupira doucement de soulagement. Le manteau était en feutre blanc à l’intérieur et velours ocre à l’extérieur. Il y avait de la fourrure blanche sur le col, les manches et sur le bas. Une gifle atterrie sur sa joue le faisant gémir doucement. Un bras s’enroula autour de sa taille le surprenant totalement. Il osa lever un peu les yeux pour voir qui venait de faire ça. Il eut la surprise de voir que c’était son nouveau maître qui venait de le protéger ainsi.

\- Je ne crois pas t’avoir autorisé à toucher quelque chose m’appartenant, feula-t-il

\- D-désoler, Allen-Sama… bredouilla le bossu en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, terrifié.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L’homme qui l’avait battu et humilier pendant une longue semaine s’excusait et rampait presque au sol pour se faire pardonner. C’était extraordinaire pour lui.

\- Viens, on s’en va.

Le bras qui l’entourait le poussa légèrement pour le faire avancer dans la même direction qu’Allen.

\- Je veux une réponse, je n’aime pas parler à un mur. Rappel t’en la prochaine fois.

\- O-oui Maître… balbutia-il doucement.

\- Bien.

Allen l’emmena dans les passages poussiéreux pour les faire sortir sous la lumière des étoiles. Le ciel commençait à devenir rose, signe que l’aube approchait. Le blandin le fit monter dans la voiture qui l’attendait à quelques mètres du manoir. L’intérieur de la voiture était très spacieux. Il y avait deux banquettes, l’une dos au chauffeur et l’autre juste en face. L’espace entre les deux était suffisant pour que quelqu’un de taille moyenne puisse allonger les jambes confortablement. Le vampire entra le premier et s’installa sur la banquette face à la route. Kanda le suivi et s’assis par terre, contre la portière qui venait de se refermer, pour avoir plus de stabilité.

\- Viens sur mes genoux, ordonna Allen.

Le brun s’exécuta sans un mot, s’asseyant timidement sur lui, très tendu. Son maître soupira, le faisant trembler, craignant une punition. Mais le blandin ne fit que l’enlacer et l’attirer contre son torse.

\- Calme-toi je ne vais pas te manger… quoique si on enlève l’odeur de la cage et du manoir t’as l’air de sentir extrêmement bon, dit-il pour essayer de le détendre.

\- D-désolé…

Il était crispé contre le blandin mais une main plongea dans ses cheveux les caressant doucement tandis que la deuxième était dans son dos, faisant des mouvements de bas en haut destinés à l’apaiser. Le petit esclave se laissa faire et sans s’en rendre réellement compte il se détendit et se blottit contre son maître, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Tu peux dormir si tu veux, nous avons au moins trois heures de route.

\- Merci…

Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et il fut soulager quand Allen lui dit qu’il pouvait dormir. C’est donc en quelques minutes qu’il sombra dans les bras de Morphée rassuré par la poigne forte de son maître qu’il sentait autour de lui. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas endormi au chaud et rassuré.

Allen regarda son nouvel esclave, paisiblement endormi. Comme lui avait dit le marchand il était de caractère soumis, il ne devrait avoir aucun problème à se faire obéir. Ceci-dit, son corps fin attirerait surement les regards et il tenait à le garder intacte, il faudrait lui trouver des taches qui ne le ferait pas beaucoup sortir de sa chambre. Malgré tout, il aimerait bien voir ses jolies jambes pendant qu’il travaillait, ça le motiverait très certainement. En parlant de travail, il était grand temps qu’il se penche un peu plus sur certains dossiers que son père lui avait donnés à étudier.

C’est donc trois heures plus tard que la voiture arriva au palais royal. C’était une grande bâtisse sombre avec deux tourelles sur le côté. Elle était entourée d’épaisses murailles et la seule entrée était un grand portail en fer, finement forgé. La voiture entra et suivit l’allée bordée d’arbres. Le jour étant levé, on pouvait entrevoir des jardins qui avaient l’air magnifiques. La voiture s’arrêta devant l’entrée principale et Allen sortit, portant dans ses bras son esclave, n’ayant pas eut le cœur de le réveiller en le voyant avec une moue si adorable aux lèvres, la tête dans son cou et collé et accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Comme quoi les vampires aussi peuvent avoir bon cœur.

Il pénétra dans la demeure et se retrouva face à un bel homme au teint mat, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d’or liquide. Il le dévisageait avec un air de stupéfaction intense sur le visage.

\- Et bien Tyki, pourquoi me regarde tu de cette manière ? Je suis si sale que ça ? rit Allen en voyant son expression.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Juste le fait de te voir porter un esclave est assez… troublant.

\- Ce n’est pas comme s’il était lourd, regarde-le, c’est une vraie brindille. De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux avec ce qui m’appartient, non ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ho, si si. Mmh… en le regardant de plus près… il est vraiment mignon. Tu me le prête quand tu veux !

\- C’est ça rêve !

Allen avait souri en disant cette dernière phrase en voyant son frère s’éloigner. Parce que oui, ils étaient frères malgré leur physique tout à fait opposé. Même leurs caractères étaient assez différents sous leurs masques de princes qu’ils affichaient en publique. Allen était gentil et adorait s’occuper des autres. Ses esclaves et domestiques faisaient parti des mieux traités du pays. Certes il aimait aussi faire du mal et torturer les gens mais ne le faisait jamais sans raisons valables, ou presque. Tyki lui était son contraire. Il adorait blesser et torturer, ne se préoccupait que rarement des autres et n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. La seule passion qu’ils partageaient était le poker, strip poker de préférence et on ne parvenait jamais à déterminer lequel des deux était le meilleur.

Allen monta les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre, ordonna à une servante qui passait par là de lui ouvrir la porte de la pièce convoitée et déposa délicatement Kanda dessus. Il tira la couverture, le glissa sous la couette et la remit sur lui. Le brun se lova aussitôt dans les draps frais en essayant de les réchauffer comme l’avait fait les bras qui l’avaient tenus. Le blandin sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher des vêtements pour son esclave. Il appela Lenalee, une de ses servantes et lui demanda de lui apporter quelques-uns de ses vêtements. C’était sa plus ancienne et fidèle domestique. Elle avait 17 ans et le servait depuis ses 12 ans et il n’avait jamais eu à s’en plaindre. Au fils des années elle était devenue une amie, une confidente à laquelle il disait presque tout.

\- Pourquoi faire, Allen-Sama ? demanda-elle, curieuse.

\- Pour habiller mon nouvel esclave.

\- Je croyais que vous préfériez les hommes Allen-Sama. Je ne pensais pas du tout vous voir avec une esclave.

\- C’est un garçon, lâcha-t-il en sachant très bien que cela déclencherait une série de question chez sa domestique.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi dois-je vous apporter une robe, Allen-Sama, l’interrogea-t-elle. 

\- Elles le mettront parfaitement en valeur. La moitié des filles du royaume tueraient pour avoir des jambes comme les siennes et sa chute de rein est à tomber par terre. Ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas le montrer.

\- Si vous le dites Allen-Sama, ça doit être vrai. Puis-je le voir et le faire visiter le château ?

\- Oui, quand il sera réveillé et habillé.

\- Au fait, il va être votre esclave personnel je suppose ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour lui expliquer ce qu’il aura à faire si vous le permettez. Et lui donner votre mode d’emploi, dit-elle avec un sourire des plus innocent sur le visage.

Elle savait que son prince avait des réactions souvent impulsives et il était parfois difficile à cerner. Allen sourit aussi en lui répondant.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Mais ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées !

\- Je n’oserais jamais Allen-Sama, voyons.

Le blandin leva les yeux au ciel, elle allait le rendre fou. Lenalee alla dans sa chambre chercher quelques-uns des ses vêtements et rejoignit Allen devant la porte de sa chambre à lui. Il ouvrit le panneau de bois et la domestique rentra après lui en prenant bien garde à refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Mais c’est une fille ça ! s’exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Héhé non, c’est un homme.

Le prince ne put n’empêcher de se mettre à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Lenalee. Mais c’était vrai que juste la tête de son esclave dépassait de la couette ainsi que sa longue chevelure noire et on pouvait aisément le confondre avec une fille en le voyant lové comme un chaton dans les couvertures. Il s’approcha de lui et s’assis sur le lit, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller. Il obtint uniquement une sorte de feulement agacé, lui tirant un visage surpris, il ignorait que les humains pouvaient faire ce genre de bruit.

\- Laissez-moi faire Allen-Sama, vous ne savez pas vous y prendre.

Il s’écarta pour laisser la place à sa domestique, tout en restant septique quand à sa réussite, et la laissa s’asseoir à la place qu’il occupait précédemment. Elle se pencha sur lui et le secoua doucement. Il n’y eu pas plus de réactions que quelques minutes au paravent. Elle lui chuchota alors quelques mots à l’oreille, le réveillant quasi instantanément.

\- Vous voyez Allen-Sama, ce n’était pas compliqué, fanfaronna la jeune domestique.

\- Qu’es ce que tu lui a dit ? demanda le vampire, curieux.

\- Je suis désolée mais c’est un secret professionnel, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Allen souffla comme un enfant boudeur. C’était lui le maître ici et on ne répondait pas à ses question. C’était un comble ! Le brun regardait autour de lui d’un air effrayé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il était arrivé là.

\- Non mais regardez le Allen-Sama, vous le terrorisez, soupira Lenalee.

\- Pourquoi moi je te pris.

\- Parce que moi je suis une jeune femme fine et délicate donc il ne peut pas avoir peur de moi, déclara-t-elle comme étant l’évidence même.

\- Tu t’égare Lenalee, fini-t-il par dire, agacé de ne pas avoir réussis à rassurer son nouvel esclave par sa simple présence

\- Excusez-moi. Comment tu t’appelles ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui les regardait.

\- K-Kanda Yû… murmura-t-il en baissant aussitôt les yeux.

\- Bien, je t’ai apporté des vêtements. Mais, au fait Allen-Sama, il va avoir froid s’il est aussi peu couvert, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Non, je lui mettrais un sceau.

\- Un sceau ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Ça dépend. Là c’est un symbole écrit sur un papier ou quoique ce soit. Suivant le signe il y a un effet différent sur la personne sur lequel le support est collé. 

\- Tout le monde peut le faire ?

\- Non je ne t’apprendrais pas à te servir de cette magie, anticipa Allen en riant.

Lenalee soupira avant de se retourner vers l’esclave qui était toujours sous les draps. Il avait l’air complètement perdu. Surement parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir un maître qui discutait et riait avec ses domestiques ou esclaves.

\- Sort du lit on va t’essayer quelques vêtements, demanda-t-elle.

Il s’exécuta en silence, frissonnant devant la fraicheur de la pièce après la chaleur du lit. Allen alla chercher un bout de papier sur son bureau et écrivit un signe relativement simple dessus, à l’encre de chine. Il s’approcha ensuite de son esclave et lui colla le papier sur le ventre. Le brun sentit comme une décharge électrique le traverser, suivit en quelques secondes par une chaleur bienfaisante qui démarrait de son ventre et se répandait dans chacun de ses membres et le papier sembla se fondre dans sa peau, laissant uniquement le signe sur son ventre, collé comme un tatouage.

\- Qu’es ce que vous voulez lui faire mettre en premier Allen-Sama ? demanda Lenalee.

\- La même tenue que toi ira bien pour aujourd’hui, le temps de lui en faire à sa taille.

\- Bien.

Lenalee farfouilla dans sa pille de vêtements pour trouver une robe comme la sienne. Allen avait été gentil pour la première tenue du brun. Il s’agissait d’une robe noire arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle était assez peu décolletée, presque sans manches et entièrement lacée dans le dos. Elle était agrémentée de chaussettes blanches montant jusqu’aux genoux.

\- Aller enfile ça, fit-elle en lui donnant le vêtement.

Kanda baissa la tête en rougissant, hésitant à enlever son short devant son maître et une femme qu’il ne connaissait pas.

\- Aller Yû, enlève le truc qui te sert de short. On n’a pas toute la nuit ! s’impatienta le dit maître qui devait rapidement aller voir son père pour une affaire urgente.

Il rougit encore plus, enleva son vêtement et attrapa ceux que lui tendait Lenalee. Il enfila rapidement la robe et se retrouva dans l’incapacité de nouer les lacets dans son dos, la faisant reposer au creux de ses coudes lui donnant un air plus que sexy et adorable.

\- Lenalee, lace la robe.

Elle obéit et remonta la robe pour la lacer. Kanda mis les chaussettes et s’assis sur le lit, les cuisses serrées l’air plus que gêné.

\- Ho, Allen-Sama, j’ai oublié la culotte, je vais la chercher tout de suite, cria-t-elle en disparaissant hors de la pièce.

\- Bien, dès que Lenalee sera revenue tu l’accompagneras. Elle te fera visiter le château et t’expliquera ce que tu auras à faire. Enfin la plus part du temps tu resteras avec moi et tu feras ce que je te demanderais.

\- D-d’accord, chuchota Yû en se rappelant qu’il devait répondre quand on maître lui parlait.

Les minutes passèrent en silence. Allen lisait quelques documents qui avaient été posés dans sa chambre pendant son absence et Kanda regardait ses genoux en se demandant ce que ce maître-là allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Et surtout, pourquoi l’habiller en fille ? Sa question resta sans réponse car Lenalee arriva brusquement dans la pièce, lui tendant une petite culotte rose bordée de dentelle, le faisant rougir encore plus si c’était possible. Il l’enfila sous le regard amusé d’Allen qui ne lui fit pas la faveur de le lâcher du regard, s’attirant un regard lassé de la part de Lenalee.

\- Bon, Allen-Sama, je vous l’empreinte jusqu’à midi à peu près. Vous vous débrouillerez seul ? ricana-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Sort de là avant que je ne décide de le confier à quelqu’un d’autre. Ah oui, tu peux dire aux autres domestiques, esclaves et toute la clique que s’ils le touchent ils auront affaire à moi.

\- D’accord Allen-Sama.

Lenalee tira un Kanda hésitant derrière elle. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi il se retournait sans cesse vers la porte fermer mais se désintéressa bien vite de la question. Ce qui lui occupait l’esprit actuellement c’était : par quoi allait-elle commencer ? Les cuisines ? Les salles à manger ? Les appartements ? Ses pas les menèrent dans la cour du château, juste devant le lieu d’entrainement des gardes.

\- Bon, puis qu’on est là on va commencer par visiter le jardin. Tu vas voir il est ma-gni-fique, s’extasia la jeune femme.

\- Mmh… maronna Kanda en réponse.

\- T’es pas bavard dit donc. Premier conseil pour ne pas énerver Allen, répond lui et pose des questions. Il sera ravi que tu t’intéresses à lui, à ce qu’il fait ou ce qui se passe dans le château.

\- D’accord.

\- Comme tu as dut le remarquer c’est ici que les combattants s’entraînent. Peut-être que tu y accompagneras Allen de temps en temps. Tu verras il est super fort.

Elle continua à babiller en parcourant les jardins, indiquant les noms des fleurs préférées du prince, les endroits où il aimait s’asseoir, et tout un tas de choses que Kanda s’efforçait vainement de retenir. Puis ils rentrèrent et la domestique les amena à la salle à manger réservée à la famille royale.

\- Ici aussi, peut-être que des fois tu seras autoriser à venir avec Allen. Il t’expliquera comment il y faudra que tu te tiennes et ce que tu devras faire. Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas tout de suite et assez rare.

Et la visite continua. Le nouvel esclave peinait à suivre Lenalee et mourait presque de faim. C’est uniquement quand ils passèrent devant les cuisines qu’elle sembla se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas manger le matin même et que son dernier repas devait donc dater d’il y a un certain temps.

\- Bon sang j’allais oublier le déjeuner ! Fallait me le rappeler voyons. Allen-Sama ne va pas être content s’il apprend que je t’ai presque laissé mourir de faim ! grimaça Lenalee gênée.

\- Je ne dirais rien… Promis…

\- Maaaaiis ! Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu t’excuses ?

Le brun ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment les gens réagissaient dans cette maison. Il suivit Lenalee qui continuait à s’excuser jusqu’à une femme d’entre deux âges qui leur tendit sans un mot deux bouts de pain et deux bols de soupe fumants. Elle la remercia et entraîna Kanda à une table dans un coin de l’immense cuisine ou ils s’assirent face à face.

\- Bon appétit !

Elle s’attaqua tout de suite à la soupe après avoir émietté son pain dedans. Kanda l’imita avec un peu de retard et se mis à manger rapidement.

\- Tu peux manger mon vite tu sais, je vais t’enlever ton bol ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- D-désolé...

\- Halala, mais arrête de t’excuser tout le temps. Tout va bien.

Le brun baissa la tête, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher son visage rougit de gêne. Il recommença à manger mais plus lentement cette fois.

\- Hooooo, tu as des cheveux magnifiques ! Il faut que je m’en occupe.

\- M-mais tu sais ils sont très bien comme ça… dit-il pour essayer d’échapper aux mains de sa compagne qui passaient dans ses mèches et tiraient sur les nœuds.

\- Tututu tu vas voir ça va être superbe ! Je suis sûre qu’Allen-Sama aimera ! s’écria-t-elle, trop enthousiaste pour remarquer sa réticence.

\- Il ne se préoccupe surement pas de ça…

\- Bien sûr que si. Habituellement il achète ses esclaves personnels selon ses goûts. Donc s’il t’a acheté c’est que tu lui plais.

\- T-t’es sur ? bredouilla-t-il, angoissé.

\- Oui !

Lenalee avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, elle ne s’était pas rendu compte que son compagnon hoquetait et essayait désespérément de retenir ses sanglots.

\- Bah, tu finis pas ton bol ?

\- N-non, j’ai plus faim…

\- Bon, on va retourner voir Allen alors ! S’il te demande d’aller à des endroits que tu ne connais pas préviens-moi.

\- D’accord.

Tous deux retournèrent dans la chambre d’Allen. Ce dernier n’était pas encore revenu de table.

\- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser. Ce matin on m’a autorisé à te faire visiter mais du coup j’ai du travail en retard.

\- Je peux t’aider si tu veux, proposa le garçon, plein d’espoir.

\- Non, non, Allen-Sama préfère que tu restes le plus souvent possible dans sa chambre.

\- Ah… D’accord… murmura-t-il, déçu.

Une fois la porte refermée sur Lenalee Kanda alla s’asseoir dans un coin, se demandant ce que son maître allait bien pouvoir faire de lui. Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu’il savait à quoi Allen le destinait, Lenalee le lui avait presque dit. Il avait été acheté parce qu’il était beau donc le prince allait faire comme les autres, le violer encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse et le revende. Le brun grogna, et voilà qu’il se mettait à pleurer, depuis tout le temps que les hommes s’amusaient avec lui, pourquoi était-il encore terrorisé ? Peut-être parce que cette fois il avait espéré que ça se passerait autrement, après tout il venait à peine d’être acheté qu’Allen empêchait le vendeur de le frapper. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquée. Le blandin venait juste de revenir et il semblait furieux. Kanda se recroquevilla dans son coin apeuré en espérant de tout son cœur être oublié.

\- Pourquoi tu es assis par terre ! cria le vampire, réduisant à néant ses espoirs.

\- J-je suis d-désolé… gémit-il d’une petite voix en tremblant.

Il se releva d’un bond, râlant intérieurement contre les blessures pas encore cicatrisées qui lui faisaient encore mal. Le prince s’approcha de lui le faisant reculer instinctivement.

\- Pourquoi es ce que tu pleures ?

\- Rien… Désolé…

\- Arrêtes de t’excuser. Personne ne pleure pour rien. Dit moi… je ne te ferais rien… assura le vampire avec une voix douce, brusquement calmé de son accès de colère.

\- Vous… vous êtes en… en colère… je peux vous détendre si… si vous voulez…

Allen n’avait pas du tout compris ce que voulait son esclave, sa voie étant trop hachée par les pleurs. L’illumination le frappa cependant bien vite en le voyant s’agenouiller devant lui. Il se dépêcha de le soulever pour aller s’assoir sur le lit, le déposant doucement sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il surpris. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude de voir un esclave se mettre de son plein grès à genoux pour lui faire une gâterie.

\- D-désolé…

Le petit brun ne faisait que répéter des excuses, tremblant comme une feuille, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il s’était trompé. Mais portant son ancien maître se faisait sucer à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait, il disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se détendre. Il allait surement se faire punir et ne comprenait pas où il s’était trompé. 

Le prince le voyant s’angoisser pour rien, le colla à son torse et le câlina gentiment. Il se doutait bien que pour ses anciens maîtres il n’était qu’un jouet sexuel. Il aurait dû lui expliquer avant que personne ne le toucherait sans son accord. De plus il sentait confusément, au fond de lui qu’il fallait qu’il le protège. Sans compter sur son odeur qui l’enivrait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que les autres, son sang devait être un véritable régale. Quand il sentit que Kanda ne tremblait presque plus il rompit le silence dans un murmure.

\- Tu sais ce qui me détendrait vraiment ?

\- N-non…

Allen pinça ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois son esclave s’était raidit de peur. Il allait devoir l’apprivoiser.

\- Un bon bain chaud. Et si tu veux bien venir avec moi ce sera encore mieux… continua-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- B-bien sûr, je vais venir… dit le jeune esclave en prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne te force pas. Si tu préfères tu le prendras après, le prévint Allen.

\- Ça ira…

\- Bien.

Allen se leva, tenant Kanda dans ses bras, comme on porterait une princesse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il le déposa délicatement sur le tapis absorbant posé au sol et fis couler l’eau brûlante dans la baignoire. Quand elle fut pleine, il se déshabilla en disant au brun de faire de même et rentra dans l’eau, soupirant de bien-être. Kanda le regarda piteusement, désolé de ne pas réussir à délacer sa robe seul.

\- Qu’es ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je suis désolé… s’excusa-t-il aussitôt.

\- …, le prince ne dit rien, se contenant de le regarder fixement.

\- J’arrive pas à la délacer…

\- Et ben tu vois, il suffisait de le dire.

La tête baissée l’esclave se retourna et laissa son maître enlever le nœud. Puis il l’enleva ainsi que la culotte.

\- Viens devant moi.

Le brun s’exécuta sans un mot. Il essaya de se faire tout petit dans la baignoire pour ne pas gêner Allen. Ce dernier soupira, ça lui arrivait souvent aujourd’hui. Il attrapa son esclave par la taille et l’attira contre lui, lui murmurant de se calmer. Ils restèrent l’un contre l’autre pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Le blandin se détendait avec l’eau chaude et Kanda s’était calmé et somnolait, lové contre lui. Le Vampire sourit, oui, il réussirait à apprivoiser le petit animal sauvage qu’était le brun. Il lui faudrait juste du temps et de la patience. Il secoua la tête, il faudrait penser à se laver maintenant. Il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir chuchoter à l’oreille du chaton contre lui :

\- Réveilles-toi… Il faudrait se laver…

L’information mis du temps à monter dans le cerveau de Kanda, engourdit par la fatigue. Il se redressa dès qu’il comprit le sens des paroles d’Allen mais l’épuisement combiné à l’eau chaude le fit presque aussitôt retombé sur son maître. Ce dernier mis ses mains en coupe pour mouiller la totalité des cheveux de son esclave. Une fois fait il attrapa le shampoing et en versa une généreuse quantité dans ses mains. Il les posa tendrement sur le sommet du crâne brun devant lui. Il commença à masser lentement, descendant petit à petit vers les pointes. Son esclave soupirait doucement et Allen le voyait se rendormir. Pendant de longues minutes il le massa doucement avant d’attraper la pomme de douche pour le rincer. Puis il prit le savon, le fit mousser dans ses mains et les passât sur les épaules du petit brun. Ce dernier lâcha comme un miaulement, son maître ayant appuyé un peu trop fort sur une morsure qu’il avait à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule.

\- Je t’ai fait mal ?

\- N-non, c’est bon…

\- … Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

Kanda baissa la tête, il n’avait pas osé dire qu’il avait eu mal pour ne pas se faire punir mais le prince voulait la vérité. Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais se dit qu’en matière de punition il avait déjà tout vu. Autant se lancer, voir si ça faisait plaisir au Maître.

\- O-oui, ça m’a fait mal… essaya-t-il d’une petite voix.

\- Tu as mal juste aux morsures ou autre part aussi ?

\- A-à la gorge… aux reins… e-et un peu au dos…

On l’avait tellement habitué à se taire et à obéir qu’il était surpris à chaque fois que son maître faisait preuve de gentillesse à son égard, et encore plus quand il s’agissait de s’occuper de lui et de son bien-être.

\- Je vois… Pour ton dos j’irais demander une pommade, pour ta gorge… je dirais du lait chaud… et pour tes reins je ne peux malheureusement rien…

\- C-c’est pas grave… Merci beaucoup…

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Kanda se retourna vers Allen et lui fis un petit sourire timide mais sincère. Le blandin lui répondit avec un sourire made in pub Colgate le faisant rougir. Son maître continua à le laver doucement, ses mains appuyant un peu à certains endroits, ne faisant que survoler sa peau au niveau des bleus et autres. Ce traitement lui tirait des soupirs de bien-être mais l’inquiétait un peu au fur et à mesure que les mains descendaient. Elle finir par se rejoindre sur son ventre et ne plus bouger.

\- Tu veux que je descende plus bas ou tu t’en occupes ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- C-comme vous voulez… bredouilla le jeune homme sans oser refuser.

\- Plus je descends mes mains plus tu trembles. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, insista son maître.

\- … Je vais le faire.

Rouge de gêne Kanda lava le bas de son corps pendant qu’Allen s’employait à nettoyer ses flans, le faisant se tortiller. Ce dernier se mis à rire.

\- Serais tu chatouilleux ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Qu’es ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?!

\- N-non… D-désolé…

Le vampire le regardait avec un air stupéfait peint sur le visage, faisant se recroqueviller son esclave, rouge de honte. Brusquement un grand sourire un brin sadique apparut sur son visage.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je vais te montrer !

Kanda le regarda avec un air interrogatif et une étincelle d’appréhension au fond des yeux. Il sentit Allen pincer et presser très légèrement ses flans le faisant ruer brusquement, surpris. Le plus grand raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches fines et continua son manège. Il ne fallut au brun que quelques minutes pour se tortiller en riant entre les bras d’Allen. Ce n’est qu’après un « Allen-Sama » particulièrement aiguë et suppliant qu’il consentit à relâcher sa victime, la laissant retrouver une respiration normale et se remettre de ses émotions. Il le regardait avec tendresse. Son rire était clair et magnifique même s’il ne devait pas s’être fait entendre souvent. Et avec ses joues rougies et son souffle encore un peu haché son esclave était tout simplement adorable.

Après s’être lavé lui-même Allen sortit de l’eau et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Pendant ce temps le brun avait à peine eu le temps de se relever. Sans qu’il ne s’y attende le blandin passa une épaisse serviette verte pale autour de ses épaules et le souleva, passant une main sous ses genoux et une autre dans son dos, le faisant couiner de surprise et un peu de frayeur. Allen l’emmena dans la chambre, sur le lit et le fit asseoir. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le frotter doucement pour le sécher. Quand son corps fut sec il alla chercher une brosse et sécha tout en coiffant les épais cheveux couleur nuit. Quand il eut fini il s’aperçut que Kanda était profondément endormi. Souriant, il le souleva et le borda dans le grand lit qu’il avait. Il regarda le réveil, il était déjà 18h. En soupirant il se releva et partit vers son bureau pour finir un dossier que son père, Adam Millénaire, lui avait ordonné de ramener pour le lendemain. Et on ne plaisantait pas avec cet homme-là, surtout quand il s’agissait de traveau concernant le royaume.

Quelques heures plus tard la faim réveilla Kanda. Il se redressa et chercha instinctivement Allen des yeux. Il eut peur. Peur parce qu’il était tout seul dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas et que la présence d’Allen le rassurait, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre. Mais il était aussi soulagé, parce que tant qu’il était tout seul il n’y aurait personne pour lui faire de mal. Malgré tout il avait faim. Mais es-ce qu’il pouvait descendre à la cuisine demander à manger ? Son maître serait-il fâché s’il n’était pas là quand il reviendrait dans la chambre ? Beaucoup d’autres questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit il pris donc la décision de rester là où il était pour être sûr de ne pas contrarier Allen.

Le dîner de famille avait traîné en longueur. Son père s’était encore disputé avec sa mère, Lulubelle, et en avait fait partager la discutions. Ni Tyki ni Allen n’avaient compris le sujet mais malgré leur âge ils avaient quand même apprit des insultes hautes en couleurs. Au final ils avaient commenté entre eux et s’étaient bien amusé. Maintenant il était épuisé. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit presque tout de suite son esclave blotti dans un coin, sur le sol froid, endormis. Il soupira et s’approcha de lui. Kanda grelottait dans son sommeil, le faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il le prit dans ses bras et le coucha dans son lit, se mis à côté de lui et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Il eut une pensée pour les douleurs dont lui avait parlé le brun. Après avoir hésité à se relever il décida que même s’il allait chercher de quoi le soigner, il aurait du mal à utiliser les pommades et autres vu qu’il était profondément endormi. De plus il se souvenait parfaitement que le médecin de sa mère lui disait constamment que le sommeil était le meilleur moyen de guérir. Enfin décider il ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin le prince se réveilla quelque chose lui chatouillait le menton. Encore envahi par les brumes du sommeil il sentit une chose chaude collé à lui et un poids sur son torse. Il était entouré d’une odeur particulièrement alléchante, qui semblait venir de la personne appuyé contre lui. Les yeux encore à demi fermé il approcha sa bouche du cou matte qu’il entre voyait sous les cheveux qu’il écarta doucement. La personne soupira doucement et bougea un peu. En l’entendant il eut un flash, un petit brun avec une mine effrayée alors qu’il était en colère. Il fonça les sourcilles et se rappela brusquement qui était le poids sur lui. Il fut horrifier par lui-même, il avait manqué de mordre son esclave alors qu’intérieurement il mourait d’envie de le protéger ! Faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Kanda il s’extirpa du lit et partit petit déjeuner. Quand il revient une demi-heure après, Kanda était réveillé mais regardait autour de lui d’un air endormi.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormis ? demanda-t-il en souriant avec gentillesse.

\- O-oui, merci. Et vous ?

\- Bien, merci. Aujourd’hui tu m’accompagneras dans mon bureau. Je me sens seul avec ma paperasse pour seule compagnie, déclara le prince comme emploi du temps de la journée.

\- D’accord. Je dois m’habiller comment ? s’informa le jeune esclave avec une légère appréhension.

\- … Comme hier, fit Allen après avoir réfléchit.

Le brun parti chercher ses vêtements dans la salle de bain et les enfila, laçant comme il pouvait la petite robe. Allen passa la porte et partit dans différents couloirs. Kanda courait presque pour ne pas se laisser distancer et commençait à s’essouffler, le sport ce n’était vraiment pas fait pour lui. En voyant que son esclave traînait derrière lui le blandin s’arrêta.

\- Au fait, ça m’était complètement sortit de la tête mais t’as eu le temps de manger ce matin ?

\- N-non… répondit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et hier soir ?

\- Non plus… Mais c’est pas grave… ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les sourcils de son maître se froncer.

\- Si. Va manger ! ordonna-t-il

\- J-je peux vous suivre…

\- Bon je vais t’y emmener alors. Comme ça tu me suivras, trancha le vampire.

Le prince fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit du brun. Dès qu’il passa la porte de la cuisine il fut assailli par divers cuisinières et marmitions qui lui demandaient pourquoi il revenait à cette heure-ci, si c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas aimé le petit déjeuner et promettant de sa rattraper la prochaine fois.

\- Mais non, mais non, c’était aussi bon que d’habitude ! Juste mon esclave a décidé de faire un régime et je ne suis pas d’accord. Et comme c’est moi qui décide je voudrais que vous le fassiez manger ! dit-il en riant.

\- Aucun problème Allen-Sama. On va vous l’engraisser un peu, déclara une vieille cuisinière.

\- Pas trop non plus…

Kanda regardait avec une légère inquiétude les deux adultes. Il avait l’habitude de ne pas manger tous les jours et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître en faisait tout un foin. Malgré tout quand on posa une assiette pleine de nourriture devant lui il commença à manger sans broncher. En dépit de toute sa bonne volonté à satisfaire son maître, arrivé à la moitié de ce qu’on lui avait donné il commença à picorer sans réellement manger.

\- Si j’ai bien compris tu ne mangeais pas très souvent. Non ? demanda la vieille dame qui lui avait apporté son assiette.

\- C’est ça… répondit-il timidement.

\- Alors ne te force pas à finir. Ton appétit reviendra petit à petit.

Kanda leva la tête pour chercher l’approbation de son maître.

\- Tu peux appliquer tous ses conseils en matière de cuisine et de médecine. Elle est meilleure que tous les marioles qui se disent médecin dans ce palais !

\- Voyons Allen-Sama, ne dites pas de bêtises !

Malgré ses dires la vieille femme avait rosie de plaisir devant le compliment.

\- Bien. Si tu n’as plus faim Yû on va aller dans mon bureau. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd’hui et le temps passe. 

\- Bien sûr Allen-Sama. Je suis désolé…

Le dit Allen-Sama soupira, il allait falloir qu’il fasse perdre à son esclave cette mauvaise habitude de s’excuser pour tout et rien. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir et montèrent en haut d’une des deux tourelles. Quand Kanda entra dans la pièce il ne put s’empêcher de penser que si le bureau en lui-même était rangé, la pièce, elle, croulait sous les papiers et les livres divers et variés. On ne faisait que deviner la couleur du sol grâce au « trous » laissés pour poser les pieds et accéder au bureau trônant au milieu de la pièce.

\- Excuse-moi pour le léger désordre, dit Allen, gêné en passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C-ce n’est rien… Comment c’est quand c’est le grand bazar ?

\- … On ne voit plus le plancher et on manque de mourir ensevelie si une pille tombe.

Yu resta silencieux en observant le désordre et essaya de déterminé s’il était réellement possible de travailler dans ces conditions.

\- Je ne m’y retrouve plus se ce n’est pas ranger comme ça, à ma façon, finit par lâcher le blandin en défense.

Le brun examina la pièce un peu mieux, cherchant un endroit où s’asseoir. Pendant ce temps Allen s’assis sur son fauteuil capitonné et regarda la paperasse du jour.

\- Laisse tombé tu ne trouveras aucun endroit où t’asesoir. Viens sur mes genoux.

Kanda se coula doucement sur les cuisses de son maître, essayant de se faire plus petit qu’il était déjà pour ne pas gêner Allen dans son travail. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Si je t’ais dit de venir sur moi c’est que tu ne me gêne pas d’accord ?

\- O-oui…

Il soupira de nouveau avant de se plonger dans les dossiers, passant un bras autour de la taille du brun pour le coller à lui. Le reste de la matinée se passa de la même façon. Allen travaillait et Kanda somnolait un peu en se faisant câliner. A l’heure du déjeuner Allen partie dans la salle à manger royale en disant à Kanda d’aller dans les cuisines, il irait le chercher quand il aurait fini son repas.

Le déjeuner se prenait dans une grande salle, à l’aspect conviviale. Tous les membres de la famille étaient réunis autour d’une table en bois ovale. Quand Allen et Tyki arrivèrent leurs parents chuchotaient entre eux et se turent brusquement en les voyant arriver. Ils allèrent s’asseoir à leur place habituelle. En bout de table il y avait Adam Millénaire, le chef de famille et du royaume, de l’âge respectable pour un Vampire de 1178 ans. A sa droite il y avait sa femme, sa reine, Lulubelle Millénaire, une beauté de 1003 ans. On voyait qu’ils s’aimaient, même si leur complicité n’était plus la même qu’avant. En face d’elle il y avait Tyki, le plus vieux des deux princes avec 291 ans. C’est lui qui prendrait la succession de leurs parents quand leurs mille ans de règne ce seraient écoulés. Et en bout de table, un peu à l’écart de tenait Allen, le cadet, le second, celui dont on se préoccupe moins. Il était encore très jeune pour un Vampire, peut-être même trop pour toutes les tâches qui lui était confiée. Après tout, il n’avait que 153 ans.

\- Ha les enfants, votre mère et moi voulions vous parler de quelque chose d’important ! s’exclama joyeusement le roi.

\- Voyons chéri, on ne commence pas ce genre de conversation de but en blanc comme ça ! le gronda Lulubelle

\- Ho, c’est vrai. Commençons par manger, ça nous mettra les idées en place. Bon appétit !

Tyki et Allen se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, se disant tous deux que cette conversation était une très, très mauvaise idée. Malgré tout ils mangèrent comme à leur habitude, c’est-à-dire énormément pour Allen et normalement voir peu pour Tyki. Le repas se composait de canapés au saumon en entrée, dinde fourrée au marrons accompagnée de pommes de terre sautés en plats principal et pour le désert un tiramisu au chocolat. C’est-à-dire les plats préférés des deux plus jeunes, ce qui les inquiétèrent davantage.

Le repas terminé les parents invitèrent leurs enfants à les suivre dans un petit salon, aux tons bleutés, apaisant, pour qu’ils puissent discuter en paix.

\- Bien. Je disais donc avant le repas que Lulubelle et moi avions à vous parler que quelque chose d’important. Je sais que vous n’aimez pas que l’on tourne autour du pot et moi non plus. Je vais donc vous le dire franchement… Nous allons vous trouver une fiancée et vous marier, annonça de but en blanc Adam Millénaire.

Allen et Tyki se regardaient les yeux écarquillés, la bouge légèrement ouverte, dans l’expression de surprise la plus totale. Ça n’allait pas aller, ils ne pouvaient tous simplement pas se marier !

\- Et bien mes enfants, j’espère que vous êtes contents ! demanda sa femme.

\- Mais, Maman… Nous avons encore largement le temps avant de nous marier voyons, nous sommes encore très jeunes… essaya le blandin.

\- Allen a raison Maman, regardez l’âge auquel vous nous avez eu avec Papa.

Leur mère pinça les lèvres, faisant de sa bouche une ligne droite et mince, seul témoin de son énervement face aux répliques de ses fils.

\- Justement, nous nous sommes aperçut que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de vous marier tard. Autant le faire dès maintenant, trancha-t-elle.

\- Et qui comptez-vous nous faire épouser Maman ? demanda Tyki.

\- Des demoiselles très charmantes et bien sous tous les rapports d’une contrée voisine.

\- Je ne sais pas pour mon jeune frère mais il est hors de question que j’épouse une inconnue.

\- Tu vois ma Lulu, je t’avais dit qu’il faudrait d’abord les faire se rencontrer.

\- Je te croyais de mon côté Adam ! cingla-t-elle.

\- Mais je le suis ma chérie. Je dis juste que je comprends leur refus.

Lulubelle poussa un feulement de colère. Pendant que les deux frères se regardaient, soulagé. Si leur Père était d’accord avec eux, ils n’étaient pas près de marier avec une femme qu’ils ne connaissaient ni d’Eve ni d’Adam.

\- Je propose donc que ces jeunes gens se rencontrent et fassent connaissance et nous aviserons par la suite, conseilla le roi vampire.

Un même air dépité se peint sur les trais d’Allen et Tyki. S’en était fini de leur secret. Pour ne pas se marier ils allaient devoir le révéler.

\- Mais il va y avoir un léger problème… commença Allen.

\- Et quel est-il ? s’enquit leur père.

\- Et bien… hésita Tyki.

\- Pour tout vous dire… repris le blandin.

\- Nous sommes gay… termina l’aîné.

Ils avaient prononcé cette dernière phrase ensemble puis avaient fermé les yeux, de peur de la réaction de leurs parents. Ils avaient imaginé la réaction de la reine et elle fut conforme à leur attente. Elle s’était figé, c’était presque de l’horreur que montrait son visage. En état de choc elle ne faisait que répéter « Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu », en boucle. Ce fut la réaction d’Adam qui les fit sursauter et qui les coqua presque autant que leur mère l’était. En effet se dernier venait d’éclater de rire. Se bidonnant tout seul dans son fauteuil, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux.

\- Hahaha !! Mais vous savez les enfants… Avant de me marier à votre mère… Moi aussi je ne couchais qu’avec des hommes !

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, sous le regard abasourdi de ses enfants. En entendant cela Lulubelle se mit à pleurer et à crier, faisant une crise de nerf monumentale. On dut appeler des serviteurs pour la raccompagner dans sa chambre tant elle était perturbée.

\- Hum… Papa, pouvons-nous retourner à nos occupations ? demanda le brun.

\- Bien sûr les garçons, je vous donnerais des nouvelles de votre mère ce soir au dîner.

\- Bien…

Allen et Tyki sortir du petit salon et se sourirent.

\- Au moins, grâce à Papa nous avons gagné un peu de répit face au mariage.

\- Tu as raison. Bon moi j’ai dit à mon esclave de m’attendre à la cuisine, je suis sûr qu’il se dit qu’il a fait une bêtise et que c’est pour ça que je ne suis pas encore là, déclara le plus jeune.

\- Et bien va sauver ta princesse en danger. Moi je vais aller travailler. A ce soir, dit son frère, moqueur.

\- A ce soir.

Comme l’avait prédit Allen dès qu’il arriva aux cuisines une tornade brune lui sauta dessus, s’excusant d’il ne savait quoi.

\- Là, là… Tout va bien… j’ai juste discuté avec mes parents à la fin du repas…, murmura-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux en le serrant contre lui.

\- D-désoler…

Allen soupira encore, ça lui arrivait beaucoup ces temps si… Il finit par prendre Kanda dans ces bras pour monter à son bureau, le faisant taire par la même occasion. Le reste de la journée se passa de la même façon que la matinée et le dîner fut pour une fois calme en l’absence de la reine qui s’était fait portée pâle.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relation entre Allen et Yu est sur le point de changer. Pour le meilleur où pour le pire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, je vais essayer de le faire plus régulièrement.
> 
> Sinon, dans ce chapitre, il y a un début de lemon qui sera signalé par une astérie. Bonne lecture :)

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent de la même façon et ça faisait deux mois que Kanda avait été acheté par Allen. Le brun accompagnait le prince à son bureau tous les jours après lui avoir apporté son petit déjeuner, son maître pouvant ainsi vérifier qu’il mangeait bien. Puis il passait à la cuisine chercher ce qu’il voulait pour le déjeuner et il faisait les tâches que le prince lui avait données plus tôt dans la matinée. Il avait maintenant beaucoup moins peur des gens et s’était lié d’amitié avec Devitt et Jasdero, d’autres serviteurs, en plus de Lenalee qu’il voyait régulièrement. Il lui arrivait même de leur sourire de temps à autres. Mais son rire était réservé à Allen seulement. Il était le seul avec lequel il se sentait totalement rassuré.

Malgré tous les efforts d’Allen son esclave avait gardé la mauvaise habitude de dormir par terre. C’est après une de ces soirées où Allen avait remarqué son petit brun frissonnant sur le sol qu’il se réveilla ce jour-là. Le Vampire était épuisé par le travail qu’il effectuait ces dernières semaines et par conséquent son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce matin là. C’est pour cela qu’il se réveilla avec une seule envie, manger, ou plutôt boire, du sang. Et l’odeur qui émanait de la couverture était particulièrement appétissante. Il enfouit son nez dans la nuque qui lui faisait face, la léchant doucement après avoir poussé les cheveux qui la recouvrait sur le côté. Un frisson parcouru le corps dans ses bras, augmentant son envie. Kanda se réveilla à son tour quand il sentit que son cou était mordillé, lui arrachant un miaulement de plaisir. Il se retourna, faisant face à son maître et le regarda. Il avait les yeux rouges, témoins de sa faim dévorante et semblait totalement obnubilé par sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement, Allen avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal mais semblait pas bien partit pour respecter sa promesse. 

\- A-Allen-Sama… Q-qu’es ce que vous faites ? bredouilla-t-il encore ensommeillé et apeuré.

***

Le jeune esclave ne se rendit même pas compte que sa petite voie suppliante ne faisait qu’attiser l’excitation et la soif de son maître. La tête blanche retourna grignoter le cou mat, arrachant un hoquet à son propriétaire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rejetait sa tête en arrière l’exposant encore plus à Allen de façon totalement naturelle. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi tout son corps semblait en feu, ni pourquoi il voulait désespérément que les mains d’Allen ne restent pas figées sur ses hanches. Comme s’il avait entendu les pensées du brun, ses mains remontèrent lentement sous la chemise de Kanda pendant que ses crocs continuaient à sucer la peau à sa portée, faisant remonter le sang et formant de magnifiques suçons. L’esclave haletait, c’était la première fois qu’on lui faisait ça et il adorait, même s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il couina quand les doigts du blandin pincèrent un de ses mamelons sensibles. Il geignait à l’oreille de son maître sans même sans rendre compte. Ce dernier sourie contre sa peau.

\- Veux-tu que je te morde ? demanda Allen d’une voix rauque d’envie.

\- Ouiiii !

Kanda avait les pupilles dilatées à l’extrême et se tortillait dans les bras d’Allen pour avoir plus. Quand il lui posa cette question, il répondit sans réfléchir, oui, oui il voulait qu’il le morde. Il voulait lui appartenir. Le blandin laissa une de ses mains quitter un téton avec lequel il jouait pour descendre le long du ventre plat et plus bas encore, s’arrêtant sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son esclave, la prenant dans sa main en coupe. Sous la sensation son esclave cria de nouveau, tendant ses hanches en avant pour en avoir davantage. Allen massa lentement son érection en souriant sadiquement en entendant les pleurnicheries de Kanda et continua à mordre la peau sensible sans la percer. Puis il entre sa mains dans le boxer caressant à même la peau le sexe gonflé de désir avant d’enfoncer un peu plus sa main entre les cuisses que le brun avait instinctivement écarté. Il passa furtivement son doigt sur l’intimité dévoilée faisant gémir le plus jeune. Il continua son manège quelques instants, la verge tendue frottant contre son poignet et arrachait des sursauts de plaisir à l’esclave. Brusquement il enfonça une phalange dans l’intérieur chaud du brun et effectua des petites mouvements de va et viens pour le détendre. 

\- Hm… P-plus, gémit-il perdu dans le plaisir.

\- Plus quoi ? demanda sadiquement le vampire qui savait très bien ce que voulait sa proie.

\- P-plus… ha ha… l-loin~

Allen sourit. Il obéit, enfonçant son doigt au maximum dans l’intimité de Kanda, mordant sa carotide dans le même mouvement. Le brun jouit en poussant un hurlement aigu en percevant les crocs de son maître entrer dans son cou et miaula de bonheur en le sentant aspirer son sang lentement. Quand le blandin retira ses canines de son cou après avoir bu de longues gorgées, il avait encore la respiration rapide et recherchait son souffle. Il soupira longuement de bien être avant de se lover contre le prince, épuisé. Le vampire lécha les deux petits trous qu’il avait faits, sa salive refermant petit à petit les plaies.

***

Puis, la révélation le frappa brusquement ! Il s’était promis de ne jamais céder au fantasme sur patte qu’était son adorable petit esclave et voilà qu’il buvait allègrement son sang ! Qui était, soit dit en passant, le meilleur qui lui avait été donné de goûter. Il s’écarta vivement de Kanda et sentit une peur panique l’envahir. Mais lui-même n’avait pas peur. C’était… bizarre… il la ressentait sans savoir pourquoi et sans vraiment qu’elle lui appartienne. Son regard se posa sur le brun. Il le regardait avec ses yeux noirs pleins de larmes, la bouche tremblante. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait peur.

\- S-s’il vous plait… murmura le jeune garçon

\- Oui ? demanda Allen doucement, ne voulant pas l’effrayer d’avantage.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d’encre, remarquant que la peur en lui se calmait un peu.

\- Vous pouvez rester ? U-un petit peu… demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Si tu veux oui.

Quand il se rallongea Kanda s’accrocha à sa chemise en se collant à lui. Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou chaud du prince, espérant de tout son cœur qu’il ne le quitterait pas pendant son sommeil. Tout de même il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ou plutôt si, trop bien justement. Comme s’il sentait Allen jusqu’au plus profond de lui. Mais en même temps quand il s’était écarté il avait eu l’impression de se faire abandonner et rien que penser à ça le terrifiait. Le prince resserra son étreinte sur lui le rassurant. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée en écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur du prince, devenu son nouveau coussin.

Le vampire percevait sa peur refluer lentement et s’aperçut que son esclave dormait paisiblement contre lui. Il le contempla et eut l’impression de le voir pour la première fois. Son instinct de protection revenait plus fort encore qu’avant. Il avait été en colère contre lui-même quand il s’était aperçut qu’il l’avait mordu mais le seul fait de le voir clame et tranquille, là, dans ses bras, avait fait retomber son animosité comme un souffler au fromage. Maintenant il n’aspirait qu’à rester près de lui et le regarder dormir, pour toujours. Car à ce moment il avait l’air tellement heureux. Et Allen ne voulait plus jamais voir une autre expression sur son beau visage. Il s’allongea à son tour, déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Kanda qui ronchonna un instant avant de rejoindre son esclave au pays des rêves.

Allen se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Il avait la tête de Kanda dans le cou et une bonne moitié de son corps sur le torse. Etrangement, c’est installé comme ça qu’il décida qu’il était le mieux positionné pour réfléchir. Il laissa ses pensées dériver et naturellement il se demanda comment son esclave allait réagir à propos de la morsure. Allait-il de nouveau avoir peur de lui ? Ou bien ne rien dire comme à son habitude et laisser couler ? Peut-être que ce serait l’action qui le ferait craquer et il refuserait totalement de le servir ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucles dans la tête du prince sans qu’il ne réussisse à trouver la réaction qu’allait avoir le brun. Par prudence il préféra imaginer ce qu’il ferait de Kanda si ce dernier de voulait plus de lui. Bizarrement cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu’un d’autre le touche, il était à lui et rien qu’à lui. Il tuerait quiconque oserait faire du mal à son petit esclave. Et si, pour qu’il soit heureux, il devait disparaitre de sa vie… et bien il le ferait sans hésitation. D’ailleurs Tyki lui avait dit que Kanda lui plaisait bien. Il pourrait peut-être le lui donner. Comme ça il pourrait le voir de temps en temps et vérifier qu’il allait bien. Oui, c’était une bonne idée. C’était même ce qu’il allait faire. Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’il se laisse aller à mordre une nouvelle fois son petit brun. Allen soupira en regardant Kanda. Il était trop adorable pour sa propre santé, il donnait envie de le protéger. D’ailleurs il remuait un peu, il était en train de se réveiller.

L’endormi ouvrit un œil et tomba directement dans les yeux gris d’Allen remplient de tendresse. Il soupira de bonheur. Son maître était resté près de lui tout le temps où il dormait et il en était soulager.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda celui-ci.

Dès que la question fut posée son ventre gronda, se rappelant à son bon souvenir et répondant à sa place.

\- J’en conclue que c’est un oui, rit Allen, le faisant rougir.

Le prince appela une servante. L’avantage d’être un prince c’est qu’on pouvait commander un petit déjeuner à 14h sans que personne de songe à poser quelques questions que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard c’est Lenalee qui revient avec un plateau petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Lenalee. La servante que j’avais envoyée c’est perdue en route ?

\- Bonjour Allen-Sama. Non non, on l’a demandée ailleurs.

\- Je vois…

Le plateau de la jeune servante était bien garni. Il était composé d’une montagne de tartines beurrées et un pot de Nutella était posé côté. Une tasse de café au lait était posée dans un coin avec un bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Laila m’avait dit que vous étiez avec Yû donc je lui mis de quoi manger aussi, précisa-t-elle, ravie de sa prévoyance.

\- Tu es la meilleure Lenalee, déclara gravement le blandin.

\- Tss… Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment.

\- Mais si !

Lenalee et Allen souriaient et Kanda avait un peu l’impression d’être de trop. Et pourtant il n’avait pas du tout envie de quitter l’étreinte de son vampire. Ce dernier lui tendit le bol de chocolat en souriant et il le prit avec plaisir. Il lui donna également une tartine chocolatée et il ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il allait grossir avec tout ça tout en mordant à pleine dents dedans. Il en manga deux et regarda les yeux écarquiller le plateau se vider à très grande vitesse par un prince passablement affamé. Ce même prince qui avait quand même but son sang quelques heures plus tôt. Combien avait-il d’estomacs pour pouvoir manger autant ? Lui avec le quart de tout se mettait à vomir pour cause d’indigestion. Lenalee éclata de rire en le voyant.

\- Allen-Sama vous devriez manger mains, vous faites peur à votre esclave !

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, avant d’avaler.

Allen regarda Kanda et vit qu’effectivement il avait une expression effarée sur le visage.

\- Allez t’inquiète pas, c’est juste que je travails beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Oui.

Le prince sourit à son esclave et le sera contre lui. Il demanda à Lenalee de remporter le plateau en cuisine et de lui apporter les dossiers en haut de la pille sur son bureau.

\- Elle ne risque pas de s’écrouler au moins ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète à l’idée d’être ensevelie sous une pile de dossiers.

\- Mais non, c’est rangé en ce moment !

Elle acquiesça, une moue dubitative aux lèvres et partit faire ce qu’on lui demandait. Aujourd’hui Allen avait envie de passer sa journée au lit, à câliner son ange brun. Et c’est exactement ce qui se passera, parole de prince.

Lenalee avait apportée à Allen ses dossiers et depuis il travaillait dessus. Ou plutôt réfléchissait dessus. En effet il y avait actuellement un groupe de Vampires se faisant appeler la « Gestapo », comme la police de l’ancien monde nazi et qui prônait pour l’asservissement complet des humains. Selon eux tous les humains devaient être réduis en esclavage ou bien être parqué dans des camps et servirent uniquement aux bons plaisirs des Vampires ainsi qu’à leurs repas. Trouver comment les empêcher de nuire occupait toutes les pensées du prince. Dans ses bras Kanda se sentait complètement délaissé. Il avait bien essayé de reconnaître des mots parmi les papiers d’Allen mais les documents étaient trop compliqués pour lui. Il soupira doucement, n’osant pas bouger pour ne pas déranger son maître qui était en pleine réflexion. Ce dernier eu tout de même la bonne idée de tourner la tête vers son esclave et le vit avec l’ennui peint sur le visage.

\- Tu t’ennuis ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, non…

\- Je t’avais dit quoi à propos des mensonges ? le réprimanda-t-il avec un ton sévère.

Le brun baissa la tête. Il voulait juste ne pas embêter son maître et il arrivait quand même à faire des bêtises. Il se sentit attirer vers Allen et releva la tête surpris. Le blandin lui souriait tendrement.

\- Alors qu’es ce que tu veux faire ?

\- M-mais c’est à vous de décider ! s’écria le jeune homme.

\- Pour une fois que je te demande tu pourrais répondre !

\- D-désolé…

Il soupira, Kanda n’avait toujours pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant qu’un grand sourire vienne illuminer son visage.

\- Je sais ce qu’on va faire !

\- Quoi ?

\- Une promenade ! s’exclama-t-il, enchanté de pouvoir sortir.

Kanda soupira discrètement en voyant l’expression d’Allen : une tête de gamin qui reçoit tout ce qu’il a voulu à Noël. Mais comment son maître pouvait-il être prince ? Il répondit quand même :

\- Où ça ?

\- Au lac !

Le brun eu un mouvement de recul. Il ne savait absolument pas nager et la plus vaste étendue d’eau qu’il lui avait été donné de voir était la baignoire d’un de ses ancien propriétaire qui était à peu près deux fois plus grande qu’une baignoire classique.

\- S-si vous voulez… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’as pas l’air très emballé par mon projet !

\- Si, si…

Allen fit une moue blasée pour montrer qu’il voyait parfaitement bien les mensonges de Kanda. Surtout un aussi gros que celui-ci.

\- Bon alors, c’est quoi le problème ?

Le brun répondit quelque chose à toute vitesse et très bas si bien que le prince malgré son ouïe plus aiguisée que les humain n’avait rien compris.

\- Tu peux répéter plus lentement s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il, surpris par tant de gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas nager…

Il avait dit ça avec la tête basse et un ait dépité. Désolé pour son maître qui avait semblé ravi à l’idée de faire cette balade.

\- Aucun souci, je t’apprendrais. Tu vas voir ce n’est pas compliqué du tout ! déclara celui-ci, écartant le problème d’un geste de la main.

\- D’accord !

Kanda lui fit un grand sourire, témoignant de sa joie d’apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il se redressa face à Allen qui ne put que penser que ses yeux ressemblaient à la galaxie, noirs et brillants comme ils étaient.

\- Tu veux bien aller aux cuisines demander un pique-nique ? Et tu prends à manger pour toi aussi. Attention je vérifierais. Et pas qu’un bout de pain, un repas complet et conséquent. D’accord ?

\- Oui, oui… marmonna-t-il en réponse.

\- Bien !

\- Et tu me rejoindras aux écuries. Tu sais où elles sont ? Tu n’y es pas allé souvent.

\- Oui, je sais où c’est.

Le brun était malgré tout surpris de voir son vampire passer de la carpe bougonne au moulin à parole sans raison particulière. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu’à la cuisine. La vielle femme qui lui donnait toujours de la tarte aux groseilles ou une tartine chocolatée quand il passait était assise à une table, épluchant des légumes verts, des courgettes peut-être.

\- Bonjour Oba-chan ! dit-il joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Yû. Tu es en retard ce matin, remarqua-t-elle, taquinne.

Kanda piqua un fard, faisant rire la femme.

\- Désolé… J’étais avec le prince, s’excusa-t-il

\- Ne t’excuse pas. Qu’es ce vous avez fait ?

Les joues rouges du brun passèrent au carmin.

\- Hihihi ! Si tu essayes de faire concurrence aux homards je te donne la palme d’or ! Bravo ! dit la vielle femme en éclatant de rire.

\- O-on a rien fait… Juste dormi…

\- Et c’est pour ça que tu rougie autant ?

\- … Il m’a… mordu aussi… chuchota le jeune homme en se rappelant de se moment avec bonheur.

Son visage exprima sa stupéfaction. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n’aurait imaginé pouvoir voir quelqu’un ayant été mordu par un vampire et en ressortir vivant. A moins que…

Devant son silence, il reprit :

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne le referais plus si tu veux Oba-chan ! murmura le jeune esclave, ne voulant pas perdre l’affection de la vieille femme pour une bêtise.

Son air un peu triste et effrayé acheva de la convaincre que oui, c’était bien ce qu’elle pensait. L’avantage d’avoir atteint son âge respectable au service des Vampires était qu’elle connaissait la majorité de leurs secrets les mieux gardés. Et là elle venait de mettre les pieds en plein dedans.

\- Non, non. Je te raconterais une légende si tu veux.

\- Oh oui ! Tout de suite ?

\- Tu n’étais pas venu pour me demander quelque chose ?

\- Oh si ! J’avais complètement oublié ! Ça fait longtemps qu’on discute ? Tu crois qu’il va m’en vouloir de mettre trop de temps ?!

La vieille femme eu pitié de lui en le voyant au bord des larmes à cause de son oublis. Elle s’empressa de le rassurer, le coupant dans sa litanie :

\- Bien sûr que non qu’il ne va pas te punir. Aller, dit moi ce qu’il te faut je le préparerais aussi vite que possible. D’accord ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- O-oui… I-il voulait un pique-nique. Parce qu’il a dit qu’il voulait aller au lac…

\- Je vois. Ça va aller vite ne t’inquiète pas. Tu vas avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, tu veux quoi ?

\- J-je sais pas…

\- De tout alors ! déclara-t-elle avec professionnalisme.

Kanda acquiesça pour ne pas la contrarier. Elle s’affaira pendant un bon quart d’heure, chantonnant dans une langue qu’il ne connaissait pas. Finalement elle lui donna un panier recouvert d’un torchon. Le brun la remercia et partit aussi vite qu’il put compte tenu du poids du panier. Parce que Allen, il fallait le nourrir quand même ! Arrivé à l’écurie il passa lentement la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte pour voir où était son maître. Ne le voyant pas il déposa le panier sur le côté de l’entrée et avança. Sur son passage des chevaux piaffaient dans leurs stalles. Il vit Allen au fond d’une rangée latérale, à côté d’un cheval magnifique. Il était grand, plus que la plupart des autres, ses yeux étaient chocolats et très doux. Sa robe était rouanne, et il n’avait pas de selle sur le dos. Kanda regarda le blandin un peu surpris qu’il n’ait pas de selle mais surtout un peu apeuré à l’idée de monter sur un animal comme ça.

\- Et bien Yû, qu’es ce qu’il y a ? demanda ce dernier en captant son regard angoissé.

\- … C’est haut…

\- Tu n’es jamais monté c’est ça, devina-t-il.

Il baisa la tête, il ne savait strictement rien faire et ça le gênais à chaque fois de devoir l’avouer à Allen.

\- Bah, ce n’est pas grave puisque tu monteras devant moi.

\- D’accord.

Le blandin sourit avant de prendre son cheval par la bride et le mener à l’extérieur.

\- Il s’appelle Hidalgo ! C’est un étalon mais il est super gentil, tu vas voir tu vas l’adorer ! dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- Hm…

\- Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu.

Kanda ne répondit pas et alla chercher le panier donné par la cuisinière. Il se plaça à côté d’Allen, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir monter dessus. Allen répondit tout de suite à sa question muette :

\- Lâche ton panier, je vais te monter.

Il obéit et sentit les mains du Vampire sur sa taille avant de se faire soulever avec une facilité déconcertante et de se retrouver assis sur le garrot d’Hidalgo qui ne broncha pas. Le blandin lui tendit la nourriture et d’un mouvement souple sauta sur le dos du cheval, juste derrière lui.

\- Colle toi un peu plus à moi, tu seras mieux et tu bougeras moins, conseilla le vampire.

Le brun se rapprocha de son maître, étant effectivement un peu plus à l’aise. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi tous les cavaliers montaient avec une selle. Parce que le garrot d’un cheval ressort dans la plus part des cas et cela finissait par être douloureux pour l’entre jambes. Allen mis sa monture au pas et ils franchir les grandes porte et la ville à cette allure. La dernière fois qu’il était passé Kanda dormait et là, il était bien décider à ne rien rater du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le prince sourit doucement de la naïveté visible de son esclave et fis slalomer Hidalgo entre les rares voitures et nombreux piétons. Quelques minutes après ils sortirent de la ville pour s’enfoncer dans un bois. Il y avait toutes sortes d’arbres différents, des fougères poussaient au sol et formaient un océan de verdure dans lequel pointait de çà et là un boulot, un chêne ou encore un frêne. Allen mit son cheval au petit galop et au bout d’une petite demi-heure ils s’arrêtèrent au bord du lac dont il avait parlé.

\- Et voilà, on y est. C’est beau n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en observant très attentivement la réaction du brun.

\- Oui…

Effectivement, c’était magnifique. L’eau était bleu turquoise, juste devant eux, il y avait une petite bande de sable qui partait jusqu’au lac, chauffée par les rayons du soleil. Allen mit pied à terre et aida Kanda à descendre. Ce dernier se précipita jusqu’au bord de l’eau, regardant la vaste étendue bleu avec des yeux écarquillés et émerveillés. Sur sa droite il y avait un amas de rochers, gris comme les yeux d’Allen. Ils montaient jusqu’à quelques mètres de hauteur et formaient un promontoire parfait pour sauter dans l’eau. L’accès au somment était relativement facile grâce aux rochers qui formaient une sorte d’escaliers raide.

\- Tu veux manger ou te baigner en premier ?

\- … Manger ! s’écria-t-il, affamé.

Allen rit doucement et étala par terre le torchon qui recouvrait le panier et qui se révéla être une nappe pliée en huit. Dedans il y avait des sandwiches au poulet, au thon et aux crudités. Des tomates cerises faisaient offices de légumes et en dessert la vieille femme avait mis une tarte aux groseilles et des carrées de chocolat. Les yeux de Kanda se mirent à briller de joie gamine quand il vit les desserts.

\- Ce sont tes déserts préférés ? demanda le vampire, curieux de connaitre les goûts de son esclave.

\- Oui !

Allen sourie et se promit qu’il lui ferait manger des groseilles fraiches qui étaient bien meilleure que celles congelées qui servaient à faire les tartes.

\- Tu veux un sandwiche à quoi ?

\- …Je sais pas…

\- Tu préfères le poulet ou le thon ?

\- … Le thon, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Le prince sortit un sandwiche au thon et lui tendit. Lui-même en prit un aux crudités pour commencer. Une dizaine de casse-croute plus tard, Allen sortit la tarte et la découpa en quatre.

\- Une pour tout de suite et une pour le goûter ! Tu veux du chocolat fondu par-dessus ?

\- Oui s’il vous plait. Mais comment vous aller le faire fondre ?

\- Bah comme j’ai fait pour te réchauffer. Avec un sceau, fit le prince en haussant les épaules, comme si c’était l’évidence même.

Pour illustrer ses paroles il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et dessina rapidement un signe dessus. Il posa les carrés de chocolat dessus et ils se mirent bientôt à fondre. Quand ce fut bien liquide il pencha le support et le laissa couler sur la part de tarte que son esclave. Il mit ensuite ce qui restait sur la sienne et posa le sceau désormais inutilisable au fond du panier. Une fois les gâteaux manger Allen commença à se déshabiller, ne restant qu’en boxer, rendant par la même occasion son esclave cramoisi.

\- Q-qu’est-ce que vous faites… ? balbutia-t-il, incapable de détourner les yeux du torse musclé de son maître.

\- Ben… Je me déshabille, comme tu peux le voir…

\- O-oui, m-mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas mouiller mes vêtements, ce n’est vraiment pas pratique après.

Le prince éclata de rire en voyant la tête du brun qui était mi choqué mi honteux, en devinant qu’il devrait faire pareille.

\- Aller, enlève tes vêtements aussi, on va se baigner. Enfin… garde quand même ton boxer, dit-il avec une petite grimace en pensant qu’il aurait bien aimé le voir sans.

Kanda se déshabilla lentement, plus que gêner tandis qu’Allen commençait à entrer dans l’eau. Il se précipita pour ne pas que son maître entre sans lui. Il n’avait pas peur de l’eau, au contraire il adorait ça. C’était juste que rentrer dans une étendue de liquide aussi vaste pour la première fois le rendais un peu nerveux. Il attrapa timidement la main du blandin qui la sera doucement. Ce dernier l’amena dans l’eau lentement jusqu’à ce qu’il est de l’eau jusqu’au cou.

\- Viens sur mon dos, comme ça on ira plus loin.

Kanda se glissa sur le dos du blandin qui passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le maintenir. Il nagea jusqu’à être au milieu du bassin et le passa contre son torse.

\- Lâche-moi et bouge tes jambes pour flotter, demanda-t-il.

\- Et si j’y arrive pas ? s’inquiéta Yu en s’accrochant un peu plus aux épaules du blandin.

\- Je te remonterais tout de suite ne t’inquiète pas.

Le brun hésita quelques instants avant d’enlever ses bras du cou d’Allen et de battre des jambes comme il pouvait pour rester à la surface. Voyant qu’il se débrouillait bien le blandin passa rapidement aux étapes suivantes et à lui apprendre réellement à nager.

Au bout de deux heures de natation Allen estima que Kanda se débrouillait assez bien pour continuer seul s’il le voulait et alla s’asseoir sur la berge.

\- Allen-Sama, je peux sauter du rocher ? demanda-t-il, confiant en ses capacités.

\- Ce n’est pas un peu haut ? Tu vas t’enfoncer loin sous la surface tu sais, s’inquiéta Allen en regardant les rochers.

\- … D’accord… répondit-il, déçut, avec une petite moue sur les lèvres.

Le prince souffla, son esclave lui faisait vraiment faire n’importe quoi.

\- Saute j’irais te chercher en cas de besoin.

\- Merci !

Avec un grand sourire scotcher aux lèvres Kanda commença à escalader le monticule rocheux. Allen réalisa trop tard que les pieds mouillés de son esclave allaient très certainement le faire glisser. Il voulut crier pour lui demander de redescendre quand le brun disparut de sa vue. Il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et courut monter à son tour sur le dit-rocher. Quand il arriva à l’endroit ou il avait vu disparaître Kanda il le vit assis par terre. Les yeux pleins de larmes et le genou gauche écorché.

\- Ça va ? s’inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en s’accroupissant à côté de lui.

\- O-oui…

Le vampire le pris doucement dans ses bras pour le rassuré. Il sentait qu’il avait eu peur mais que ce n’était qu’une égratignure. Le petit esclave s’était blottit contre lui et accroché à sa chemise qu’il avait remit. Une question tournait cependant dans sa tête. Pourquoi Allen ne respirait-il qu’a peine ? Il osa la poser d’une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous respirez à peine ?

\- Ce n’est rien ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais te redescendre.

Dès qu’il fut assis redescendu, il posa Kanda sur la plage et remballa leurs affaires rapidement. Son visage était fermer et ne montrait rien de ce qu’il ressentait. Le brun de son côté essayait de faire abstraction de l’irritation qui montait en lui. C’était bizarre il était à la fois triste et en colère parce qu’il avait compris qu’Allen aimait l’odeur de son sang et que ça lui donnait envie d’en boire. Il eut alors l’idée de se faire saigner un peu plus. Comme ça son vampire ne pourrait pas résister à l’odeur. Il attrapa un caillou un peu pointu et entrepris d’agrandir sa blessure en poussant de petits couinements de douleur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! cria Allen furieux.

L’esclave sursauta pitoyablement avant de se tourner vers son maître.

\- Vous aviez envie de me mordre…

\- Non !  
\- S-si… Mais vous ne voulez pas le faire…

\- C’est contradictoire ce que tu dis, persifla-t-il, en colère.

\- Vous voudriez me mordre… mais vous allez pas le faire… Je sais pas pourquoi…

Allen soupira d’envie mais refusa une nouvelle fois de prendre du sang au petit brun. Ce dernier pinça ses lèvres. Il voulait que le prince le fasse lui. 

\- Allen-Sama, vous avez un mouchoir pour m’essuyer, fini-t-il par demander.

Il faisait confiance à l’instinct protecteur d’Allen pour s’occuper lui-même de son égratignure. Et avec raison.

\- Attend, je vais le faire, soupira le prince en essayant de calmer son envie qui grondait au fond de lui.

Il s’agenouilla face à lui et tamponna doucement l’entaille. Lentement Kanda monta un peu son genoux vers sa bouche jusqu’à ce qu’il voie les yeux du Vampire devenir rouge. A ce moment il tourna sa jambe pour exposer l’artère à l’arrière de son genou. Quand Allen mordit dans la chair tendre il gémit de bien-être.

Dès qu’il réussit à s’arraché au liquide rouge qui coulait dans sa gorge il repoussa brusquement le brun qui tomba en arrière. Avec le visage mi furieux, mi inquiet, il monta Kanda sur le cheval et se mis derrière lui. La totalité du trajet se fit dans le silence complet. L’esclave se lova contre le prince qui n’eut aucune réaction à part passer un bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas qu’il tombe.

Arrivé au manoir ils passèrent par l’écurie pour laisser Hidalgo aux bons soins des palefreniers. Puis ils entrèrent à l’intérieur et Allen se dirigea dans une aile que le brun ne connaissait pas. Il frappa une porte plusieurs fois sans qu’il n’y ait de réponse. Il l’entraina donc dans d’autres couloirs et escaliers pour arriver devant une autre porte. Elle était beaucoup plus belle, avec des lettes dorée et la poignée ouvragée. De nouveau Allen toqua et cette fois on lui dit d’entrer.

\- Salut Tyki.

\- Tien ! Bonjour Allen. Ça va ? demanda son frère, relativement surpris de le voir entrer sans son bureau à cette heure de la journée.

\- Bof. Et toi ?

\- ça va très bien… Qu’es ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Je voudrais te demander un service.

\- Je t’écoute.

\- Tu m’avais dit que tu aimais bien mon esclave, non ?

\- Oui. Et tu m’avais répondu que tu le garderais, répondit lentement Tyki en essayant de deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son frère.

\- J’ai changé d’avis. Tu le veux ?

\- Oui, je le veux bien, accepta-t-il en détaillant le jeune brun avec un sourire.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse là où je l’emmène dans ta chambre ?

\- NON ! hurla le jeune homme.

Les deux princes regardèrent le brun bizarrement. Il était au bord des larmes et Allen sentait au fond de lui la terreur revenir. Malgré tout, aucun des deux n’accorda d’importance à son cri.

\- Laisse-le dans ma chambre.

\- Bien. A ce soir !

\- A ce soir.

Le blandin accompagna l’esclave à la chambre de Tyki. Il eut beau le supplier et lui demander ce qu’il avait faire de mal, Allen ne lui accorda pas un regard. Ces dernières paroles avant de fermer la porte sur Kanda fut :

\- Je suis trop dangereux pour toi, chuchota-t-il, un air douloureux sur le visage.


	3. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant que Allen a laisser Kanda, que va-t-il se passer pour eux ?

Après son repas Tyki pris le chemin de sa chambre. Juste avant d’ouvrir la porte il se rappela soudainement qu’Allen lui avait prêté son esclave. Il trouvait ça bizarre, son frère avait pourtant l’air attaché à ce jeune humain. Enfin bon, ce n’était pas son problème après tout. L’humain était mignon et il comptait bien en profiter. Il entra dans sa chambre et chercha des yeux l’esclave de son frère. Il eut du mal à l’apercevoir. Il était caché entre son lit et le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même et en partie recouvert des ses cheveux bruns. Il souffla, il allait devoir le laisser se reposer cette nuit. La prochaine, peut-être. En attendant il le gênait pour accéder à son lit. Comme c’était la première fois et qu’il ne pouvait pas savoir il décida de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter à l’autre bout de la chambre. Mais dès qu’il effleura son dos, Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Presque aussitôt il se mit à pleurer en appelant Allen et en le regardant d’un air terrifié.

Dans une autre aile du château un blandin se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait une peur panique au fond de lui. Plus intense qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. L’image de Kanda apparue dans sa tête. Peut être qu’il avait des ennuis ? Mais non, il ne devait aller le voir, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu’il allait bien. C’était trop dangereux pour lui. Il se recoucha donc, une boule d’angoisse au fond du ventre.

Tyki était très surpris. Il avait juste déplacé l’esclave qu’il pleurait sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Il souffla, irrité, ça lui avait fait passer l’envie de profiter du petit corps tremblant face à lui. D’un pas énervé il partit se coucher, laissant Kanda sur le sol de pierre froid pour le punir.

Le lendemain matin quand Allen commença à émerger il chercha tout de suite le corps de son brun pour l’enlacer, et se retrouva assit dans son lit. Tout surpris qu’il ne soit pas là. Puis il réveilla totalement et se rappela qu’il l’avait donné à Tyki la veille. Il grimaça. Il n’aurait peut être pas dû. Après un instant de réflexion il se dit que si, il avait bien fait. Positivant au maximum il se leva et décida d’acheter un nouvel esclave pour remplacer Kanda.

Sept heures de route furent nécessaires pour retrouver leur chemin au beau milieu de la campagne, à plusieurs kilomètres de l’endroit où ils étaient censés arriver. C’est pourquoi Allen était plus qu’énervé quand enfin ils arrivèrent au manoir du marchand d’esclave. Comme la dernière fois il frappa à la porte qui s’ouvrit par magie. Puis il s’enfonça dans les profondeurs de la demeure et arriva devant le marchant.

\- Bonjours Allen-Sama. Je ne m’attendais pas à vous de si tôt. Votre précédente acquisition ne vous pas satisfait ? demanda-t-il, inquiet à l’idée que son commerce ne satisfasse plus le prince.

\- Si, beaucoup trop d’ailleurs…

\- Oh… Quel a été le problème, si je puis me permettre ? répondit le bossu sans comprendre cette remarque pour le moins bizarre.

\- … Rien qui ne te concerne. Qu’es ce que tu as d’autre as me proposer. Surtout pas typé asiatique, fit le blandin en le regardant méchamment. 

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, avec toute la marchandise que j’ai il devrait y avoir votre bonheur, couina le petit homme en se précipitant dans un couloir.

\- Bien. Je te suis.

Le prince suivit le petit homme dans différentes salles avant qu’ils ne s’arrêtent dans l’une d’elles. Il tira d’une cage un petit homme, brun à la peau pâle. Il avait l’air très jeune, il n’avait pas 15 ans.

\- Voilà un bon esclave Allen-Sama. Personne n’a eu à se plaindre de lui. Il s’appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et il a le même caractère que le dernier esclave que vous avez pris.

\- … Non. Il lui ressemble trop.

Il remit donc l’esclave dans sa cage et parti à l’autre bout de la pièce en chercher un autre. Cette fois ci c’était un blond qui, malgré sa captivité, souriait de toutes ces dents. Il avait des yeux bleus comme l’océan et plaisait bien à Allen. Mais sa peau matte comme son Yû qui le refroidit et le fit secouer la tête en signe de négation.   
Plusieurs autres esclaves furent montrés à Allen sans qu’aucun ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Tous avaient une ressemblance avec son ancien esclave brun qui lui plaisait sur lui mais pas du tout sur eux. Il soupira, il n’en trouverait donc jamais ! Le vendeur désespérait lui aussi de trouver un homme qui convienne au prince. Il avait tenté de lui proposer une femme mais le vampire l’avait violement envoyer sur les roses. Soudainement il se rappela d’un humain qu’un de ses amis lui avait offert quelques jours auparavant. Il l’avait laissé dans sa chambre pour s’occuper le soir mais il avait encore des mignons. Il partit donc le chercher et revient quelques minutes avant. 

\- Voila Allen-Sama. Après je n’ai plus rien pour vous, réellement navré de risquer de perdre son meilleur client.

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme proposé avait des cheveux roux qui partaient dans tous les sens, faisant une grande ressemblance avec des flammèches. Sa peau était presque aussi pâle que la sienne mais elle donnait une impression de blanc maladif. Un de ses yeux était caché sous une mèche de cheveux mais celui qu’on voyait était d’un vert éclatant et brillait de naïveté malgré son esclavage. Pour une fois, à part l’espoir qu’on voyait dans sa seule bille visible, il n’y avait aucune ressemblance avec Kanda. Pour autant qu’on puisse juger quelqu’un à qui on avait appris à ne pas protester ni même réagir quoiqu’il se passe. 

\- Qu’en pensez-vous Allen-Sama ?

\- … Il me parait bien… Je le prends, décida-t-il.

\- Il s’appelle Lavi Bookman. Il a 19 ans.

Le vieil homme était soulagé d’avoir trouvé le bonheur de son prince. Rester dans ses bonnes grâces d’un membre de la famille royale était très bon pour les affaires. Comme il l’avait fait pour Kanda, il couvrit les épaules de son nouvel esclave. Il remercia le marchand et pris congé. Devant sa voiture il hésita à reprendre tout de suite la route ou à se payer une nuit d’hôtel. Finalement en se rappelant le temps qu’il avait mis pour venir il décida de dormir sur place.

\- Chauffeur nous allons à l’hôtel trouve toi un endroit ou dormir je te paierais la note si elle est correcte.

\- Bien Allen-Sama et merci, dit le chauffeur soulager de ne pas avoir à rentrer tout de suite, persuadé que dans le noir il aurait encore plus de mal à retrouver son chemin, ce qui n’aurait pas du tout plut à la royale créature qu’il servait.

Le chauffeur parti donc de son coté se trouver une bonne auberge pas trop cher pour pouvoir donner la note à son patron. Allen entraîna Lavi vers le centre ville pour trouver un logement de luxe ou passer la nuit. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs établissements sans qu’aucun ne retienne l’attention du prince. Finalement, voyant que son esclave commençait à fatiguer il s’arrêta dans le premier 5 étoiles qu’il vit. A la réception on ne le reconnu pas tout de suite ce qui contribua à l’énerver en plus de ne pas pouvoir être dans son lit avec son brun en bouillotte sur le torse. Apres quelques cris et présentations de papier l’employer s’excusa le plus qu’il put et le patron leurs offrit une suite pour la nuit en plus du petit déjeuner.

La chambre était grande, beaucoup plus que celle qu’avait Allen dans son manoir. Lavi n’en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Les couleurs partaient des tons orangers jusqu’au jaune lumineux avec des dorures sur les fauteuils et les portes. Les draps du lit étaient rouge sang et les housses d’oreillers noirs ébène. On voyait par l’entrebâillement de la porte une salle de bain aux carreaux blancs.

\- Bon… Tu peux aller commander à manger à l’accueil ? Demande à ce que se soit amener ici et n’attend pas que ce soit près pour revenir, ordonna le prince, énervé.

\- Oui Allen-Sama.

Le roux descendit jusqu’au restaurant de l’hôtel pour demander à voir le chef.

\- Dégage de là gamin ! cria un employé pressé qui portait un plat.

\- M-mais le prince veut manger… balbutia le roux en reculant pour le laisser passer.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant !

Lavi baissa la tête ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour commander un repas dans un restaurant aussi bien coté. Peut-être en se faisant passer pour un client normal ? Après tout il savait qu’il était comme les autres et avec un visage exprimant une grande assurance il pourrait faire gober n’importe quoi à n’importe qui. Il partit donc faire la queue et patienta. Une demi-heure plus tard au moins ce fut enfin son tour.

\- B-bonjour…

\- Vous voulez ?

C’est à ce moment précis qu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait absolument pas ce qui plaisait à Allen. 

\- Dépêchez vous, j’ai d’autres clients ! s’impatienta l’homme, près à le recaler.

\- Euh… Je voudrais… Ce que vous serviriez au prince si c’était pour lui que vous devriez cuisiner.

\- … Si vous avez de quoi payer… demanda-t-il suspicieux en le regardant de bas en haut.

\- Bien sûr. Amenez le dans la suite du dernier étage quand ce sera près s’il vous plait.

\- Bien, je le note.

Lavi se dépêcha de remonter dans la chambre de son maître. Dès qu’il entra dans la chambre il s’excusa pour le temps qu’il avait mis à faire la commande.

\- Que s’est il passé pour que ça prenne autant de temps ? demanda Allen.

\- Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui faisaient la queue pour commander aussi.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de la faire tu sais ?

\- O-oui… Mais on ne m’a pas cru quand j’ai dit que c’était pour vous…

Allen soupira. Bon, ce n’était pas la faute de Lavi s’il ne savait pas encore quoi dire pour s’imposer et profiter des privilèges de son maître. Le roux avait reculé de quelques pas quand il avait entendu le vampire soupirer. Ce n’était jamais bon signe il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes dans ses moments là. On n’était jamais à l’abri d’une punition avec les maîtres.

\- Tu peux revenir… Je ne vais pas te frapper, lâcha-t-il, lasser de toujours passer pour le méchant.

\- Désolé… s’excusa-t-il sans bouger pour autant, toujours méfiant.

\- … Ne t’excuse pas pour rien.

\- Oui, Allen-Sama…

Un quart d’heure plus tard environ le service d’étage toqua à la porte pour annoncer que le repas était là. Allen se leva du fauteuil ou il était installé et ouvris la porte.

\- Et bien. Il vous en à fallut du temps !

\- P-Prince ??

\- En personne. Dépêchez vous un peu, on n’a pas toute la nuit !

Les grooms se dépêchèrent de déposer les plateaux sur la table au milieu de la chambre et de sortir rapidement en s’excusant platement de ne pas avoir été au courant de son arrivée dans leur hôtel. Lavi les regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il savait que c’était méchant de se moquer des autres mais pour une fois que ce n’était pas lui qui faisait des bêtises ! Dès que les hommes d’étages furent partis Allen s’approcha des plateaux pour voir ce qu’il y avait dedans. Il fronça le nez.

\- ça a vraiment une meilleure odeur chez moi ! Viens manger Lavi !

\- Oui.

Le roux se précipita vers la nourriture. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas mangé à sa faim et si le prince n’aimait pas il aurait peut être le droit de tout finir. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand les vit tous les mets qu’il y avait. Au moins trois entrées, deux plats principaux, du homard et de la volaille, un bel assortiment de fromage et plusieurs déserts. Le chef avait bien fait ce qu’il lui avait demandé. Un repas comme s’il devait cuisiner pour le prince. Lavi ne voyait vraiment pas où ça sentait mauvais. Lui toutes ces odeurs le faisait saliver d’avance. Son maître manga normalement d’après le point de vue de Lavi, très, très peu si on le connaissait un temps soit peu.

Après s’être restauré le vampire se déshabilla et se glissa sous la couette rouge. Le roux lui s’assis dans un coin de la pièce, sur le tapis et ferma les yeux, épuisé de sa journée

\- Ne reste pas par terre. Viens ici, ordonna-t-il en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

\- M-mais un esclave ne dort pas avec son maître !

\- Toi si.

\- Bien, dit-il sans plus protester.

Lavi s’avança vers le lit et se coucha à côté d’Allen, méfiant. Généralement deux personnes dans un lit couchaient ensemble. En tout cas c’était ce qu’il avait appris de ses précédentes expériences. Mais le prince se contenta d’enrouler un bras autour de lui et de l’attirer contre lui. Il ne tenta rien d’autre. En fermant les yeux l’esclave ne put s’empêcher de murmurer.

\- Vous êtes bizarre comme maître…

Ce qui arracha un léger rire à Allen. Lavi n’était pas comme Kanda, lui il n’avait pas peur de dire ce qu’il pensait. Et il sentait aussi qu’une fois mis en confiance le roux était quelqu’un de très joyeux. C’est sur ces belles pensées qu’il s’endormit doucement.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin Lavi eut la surprise de se retrouver avec la tête sur le torse d’Allen qui dormait encore. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais pourtant de se laisser approcher à se point là. Il regarda l’heure et décida de réveiller son maître pour ne pas prendre la route trop tard. Après tout il ne savait pas combien de kilomètre il habitait.

Une fois Allen éveillé et après un petit déjeuner rapide tous deux se rendirent à la voiture ou les attendaient le chauffeur. Ils prirent place à l’intérieur et cette fois ci le trajet jusqu’au manoir de la famille royale s’effectua en 4h.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant qu’Allen était partit acheter son nouvel esclave, Kanda se morfondait dans la chambre de Tyki. Il avait dormit par terre pour la première fois depuis longtemps et maintenant il était courbaturé de partout. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fait un cauchemar et s’était réveillé en criant. Cela avait énormément énervé Tyki qui lui avait promis une belle punition quand il reviendrait le soir même. 

Maintenant il était blottit dans un coin, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il voulait qu’Allen le reprenne. Au moins il était en sécurité avec lui. Il hésita à descendre chercher à manger. D’un côté Tyki ne lui avait jamais interdit de quitter sa chambre. Mais ça pouvait le mettre encore plus en colère qu’il ne l’était déjà.  
Finalement, il se dit qu’il devait déjà être puni de toute façon et que par conséquent, sortir de la pièce ne changerais pas grand-chose…Il quitta donc la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine. Le lieu sentait bon la nourriture et cette odeur l’apaisait. C’était quelque chose qui ne changeait pas quelque soit l’endroit où il habitait. La vieille cuisinière était là, elle était toujours là, devant ses fourneaux et fidèle au poste quoi qu’il se passe dans le royaume.

\- Ohayõ Oba-chan !

\- Bonjour, Yû. Tu vas bien ? Ça c’est bien passé votre balade au lac ? demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement.

\- … 

\- Oh… Dois-je en déduire qu’il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- … Oui… Mais c’est ma faute… murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

La femme s’essuya les mains sur son tablier et s’assis à côté de Kanda.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- A-au lac je suis tombé et je saignais un peu… Je voyais qu’il avait envie de boire mon sang et du coup je l’ai tenté et il a fini par le faire… Sauf que ça l’a mis en colère… Et il m’a donné à son frère… expliqua le brun en triturant l’ourlet de son T-shirt.

\- Et tu n’as pas pensé à pourquoi il ne voulait pas te mordre ?

\- N-non… Pourquoi ?

\- Il veut te protéger et tu le sais… pour un Vampire, mordre quelqu’un c’est l’agresser, indiqua la vieille femme en retournant chercher de l’ouvrage. 

\- M-mais moi je voulais qu’il le fasse ! s’écria-t-il.

\- Il n’y a qu’une seule sorte d’humain qui désir la morsure d’un Vampire et c’est plus ou moins classé secret défense. Je pense qu’Allen n’en a jamais entendu parler.

\- Quelle sorte ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas.

En voyant le regard de Kanda s’humidifier elle ajouta :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasses parti de cette catégorie. Je te le dirais dans une semaine.

\- D’accord !

Le brun avait toujours du mal à sourire, comme s’il avait peur que son bonheur ne s’enfuit dès qu’il le montrait. C’est pour ça qu’elle était si heureuse quand, comme maintenant, il lui offrait un petit sourire de remerciement. Elle se releva et repartie éplucher des pommes pour la tarte du midi. Kanda s’approcha doucement et lui chipa un quartier de fruit et le grignota en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.

\- Hier tu avais dit que tu me raconterais une légende. C’est bon tout de suite ? demanda-t-il.

La vieille femme eu un sourire triste, il lui rappelait son fils qui s’était marié il y a longtemps. Depuis quelques années elle n’avait plus de nouvelle et il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs…

\- Si tu veux.

\- Merciii Oba-chan !

\- Bon… Installe toi ça va durer un petit moment. Tu as le droit d’être là au moins ?

\- … Je sais pas… marmonna-t-il avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

\- Bon… Tant pis ! J’irais un peu plus vite.

De nouveau Kanda sourit et s’installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise.

\- C’était il y a très longtemps, plusieurs millénaires. A cette époque les Vampires n’avaient pas de pays comme aujourd’hui. Ils vivaient en clans éparses qui se nourrissaient d’humains des villages alentours, commença-t-elle e le dévisageant attentivement.

\- Habituellement, ils tuaient les humains dès qu’ils les mordaient, ne pouvant pas s’arrêter ou alors ils le faisaient trop tard. Les villageois vivaient dans la terreur constante qu’un de leur proche se fasse tuer. Un jour, une adolescente appelée Jenifael décida de se rendre chez les vampires près de chez elle pour leur proposer une alternative qui est encore utilisée aujourd’hui. Les humains donneraient leur sang régulièrement aux vampires à condition que ceux-ci ne tuent plus aucun villageois. Après de longues discutions des deux côtés, il fut convenue d’une période d’essai de deux mois. Si les deux partis étaient satisfaits, ils continueraient comme ça et les vampires proposeraient ce mode de vie aux autres clans, expliqua la vieille femme en faisant référence au mode de vie actuel qui avait été imaginé il y avait une éternité.

\- Au bout des deux mois, tous le monde était content de cette solution et il fut décider que les deux parties continueraient à fonctionner comme ça. La jeune fille qui avait proposée l’idée, avait également fait la plus part des négociations et avait donc passé beaucoup de temps avec le chef de clan Vampire. Ils étaient de ce fait, devenus très proches. Un jour où Jenifael l’avait invité à manger avec ses parents elle se coupa le doigt avec le couteau dont elle se servait. Sans pouvoir résister le chef de clan s’approcha de la jeune fille et pris son doigt dans sa bouche, pour lécher et sucer le sang qui s’en écoulait. Les parents furent bien sûr horrifier et crurent que leur fille allait mourir sous leurs yeux. Mais, surprenant tout le monde, le Vampire s’arrêta rapidement de boire, laissant Jenifael vivante et juste un peu fatiguée. Il s’enfuit rapidement, laissant la famille humaine se remettre de ses émotions. La jeune fille essaya de le revoir mais à chaque fois se faisait repoussée par des gardes ou autres membres de clan. Au bout d’une semaine, elle fut atteinte d’une maladie soudaine et on dut appeler le chef vampire car elle ne cessait de le réclamer. A l’époque, la saignée était encore pratiquée. Et de nouveau, le vampire affamé ne put s’empêcher de boire le sang de Jenifael. Bizarrement cela la guérie. Les deux s’aperçurent qu’ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l’un de l’autre et Jenifael quitta son village pour partir rencontrer d’autre clan avec son vampire. On dit qu’ils se sont mariés et qu’ils vivent encore, quelque part dans le monde. On dit aussi qu’ils vivent heureux et qu’ils ont eu beaucoup d’enfant, termina-t-elle avec les yeux brillants d’émotion. 

\- … Comment il s’appelait le Vampire ?

\- L’histoire à oublier son nom… Mais tu le trouveras peut être en cherchant dans des vieux livres de la bibliothèque.

\- Mmh… Et c’était quoi la maladie ?

\- Personne ne le savait. C’était une forte fièvre et peu être autre chose mais je ne le sais pas.

\- Et tu crois qu’elle est vraie cette histoire ?

\- Les choses n’attendent pas qu’on y croie pour exister… dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Kanda fit une tête surprise et réfléchit quelque instants au sens de la phrase.

\- … Tu veux dire que j’y crois ou non ne changera rien à se qu’ils ont fait ?

\- Tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver la réponse à cette question.

De nouveau sa réponse sibylline le fit grimacer :

\- Mais elles sont compliquées tes question Oba-chan !

La cuisinière se mit à rire et repris son épluchage de pommes, laissant le brun réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Finalement il se leva et déclara qu’il retournait dans la chambre de Tyki. Non sans lui avoir de nouveau chiper un bout de pomme avant de partir.

De retour dans la chambre, de son nouveau maître il se laissa tomber sur le sol en pierre. Allen lui manquait. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver avec son nouveau maître. Il avait déjà été méchant avec lui et allait déjà le punir. Il se demanda furtivement si Allen serait en colère contre lui s’il le savait. Il soupira, peut être que s’il était sage, Tyki l’autoriserait à le voir. Il se calma un peu à cette idée. En attendant, il avait un peu chaud. C’était rare tout de même, d’habitude il était plutôt frileux.  
Il dût s’endormir car il se réveilla quand il reçut un coup dans l’estomac.

\- Réveilles-toi !

En entendant la voie autoritaire il sauta prestement sur ses pieds, chancelant un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Son maître avait l’air en colère.

\- Est-ce que je t’ais permis de dormir ? rugit le vampire.

\- N-non… Je-je suis désolé Tyki-Sama…

\- J’espère bien !

Il reçu une violente gifle sur sa joue, le faisant glapir de douleur.

\- Tu ne dois faire que ce que je te dis !

Une autre claque, suivie d’une autre.

\- Réponds ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

\- O-oui… Je suis désolé !

Tyki le poussa violement contre le mur, la tête brune cognant la pierre avec un bruit mat. Il s’effondra par terre, un peu sonné et les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Relève-toi !

Kanda obéit, se tenant au mur pour ne pas retomber et s’approcha de nouveau de l’homme devant lui, la tête basse. Un brusque crochet du droit sur sa joue le fit pleurer pour ne bon tandis qu’il essayait tout de même de pas gémir de douleur sous les autres coups qu’il recevait.

Le basané était vraiment furieux, les rebelles de la « Gestapo » avaient encore frappé et apparemment ils voulaient s’en prendre aux deux princes très prochainement. Et lui n’arrivait pas à les arrêter ou même à capturer un de leur membre. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Même si c’était contre l’esclave que lui avait donné Allen. Même s’il savait que si ce dernier s’en apercevait il lui hurlerait dessus jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne sourd. Des feulements de rage s’échappaient de sa gorge alors qu’il continuait à frapper. Il lui ferait perdre l’envie de le regarder avec des yeux si innocents à cet imbécile d’esclave !

Des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, il ne faisait plus la différence à mesure que sa punition s’allongeait. C’est quand il fut au bord de l’évanouissement, tremblant de peur et de douleur que Tyki arrêta enfin de le battre. Il était terroriser mais c’était habituel. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’était pourquoi c’était encore pire que d’habitude. Cette fois-ci il avait des nausées rien qu’en voyant le sang s’échapper des quelques blessures que Tyki lui avait fait quand il avait tapé trop fort. Bizarrement il appréhendait ce que lui dirait Allen la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait. Peut-être qu’il ne serait pas content de lui et le frapperait aussi. Il risqua un coup d’œil vers le prince bronzé pour voir s’il risquait de recevoir encore une slave de coups.

\- J-je peux aller me laver ? murmura-t-il timidement.

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- O-oui !

Kanda se précipita dans le couloir sans vraiment savoir ou aller. Il savait que s’il allait voir à l’infirmerie il se ferait renvoyer à coup sûr. Il pourrait peut être allé voir Oba-chan. Si elle avait du temps elle le soignerait surement. Ou alors, il allait voir Allen. Mais il ne savait pas du tout quelle serait sa réaction en voyant qu’il c’était fait punir. Il opta donc pour la cuisine. C’est là bas qu’il avait le plus de chance de trouver quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider.

Une fois devant la cuisine il passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Oba-chan ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il entra lentement et vit la vieille femme venir vers lui.

\- Qu’es ce qu’il y a Yû ?

\- Tu… enfin… Je pourrais me soigner ici ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant d’elle.

\- Qu’es ce qui c’est passé ?

\- J-je sais pas… Tyki m’a frappé c’est tout…

\- Je vois. Tu devrais aller voir Allen. Il te soignerait.

\- NON ! cria-t-il brusquement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas… je veux pas…

De nouveau Kanda était au bord des larmes. La cuisinière soupira, il n’allait jamais s’en sortir s’il restait aussi sensible. Surtout en appartenant à Tyki.

\- Suis-moi, demanda-t-elle en se levant lentement.

Docilement, le brun emboîta le pas à la femme et la suivie jusqu’ a la porte de la chambre d’Allen.

\- Oba-chan, je ne veux pas le voir… s’il te plait… suplia-t-il.

\- Qui te soignera alors ?

\- …

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit le « entrez » qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle tira Kanda à l’intérieur de la pièce et ce qu’il vit fit tomber les larmes qui étaient accumulée au coin de ses yeux. Devant lui le prince était allongé sur le ventre, torse nu et avec un roux assis sur ses jambes qui lui massait le dos avec beaucoup d’entrain.  
Kanda se sentit tombé dans le noir. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il voulait juste oublier qu’il avait mal, qu’il s’était sentit abandonné et vraiment seul quand il avait vu Lavi sur Allen.

Il se sentait bien là. Juste là, au chaud, en sécurité. Même s’il ne savait pas exactement où il était, il ne voulait pas en bouger. Une main commença à caresser sa tête lentement comme pour le réveiller. Il grogna, il ne voulait pas émerger de ce cocon où il était si bien.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter Allen-Sama. Il est réveillé.

\- Il n’en a pas l’air pourtant…

Kanda fut surpris qu’Allen soit là. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il dirait s’il savait qu’il avait mérité une punition.

\- Yû, ouvre les yeux… demanda le prince.

Doucement il obéit, plongeant ses orbes bleus foncées dans celles d’Allen. Le Vampire sentait que le brun était effrayé mais il ne savait pas par quoi. Peut être qu’il avait entendu parler de ces Vampires rebelles qui voulaient esclavager les humains. Tendrement il le prit dans ses bras, les jambes écarté autour de son corps, le dos du petit esclave reposant contre son torse.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? s’informa-t-il avec le plus de diplomatie qu’il put, compte tenue de l’angoisse qui lui broyait le ventre.

\- Vous manquez de tact Allen-sama, observa la cuisinière.

\- Oh c’est bon !

La veille femme sourit. Le prince ne comprenait vraiment rien.

\- Tu veux lui dire Yû ou je lui explique ?

\- C-comme tu veux…

Le brun était vraiment trop adorable avec ses joues roses et son air fatigué.

\- Vous devriez le soigner en même temps Allen-Sama, observa-t-elle avec le sens pratique propre aux gens du commun.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Le prince lâcha Kanda sans prendre garde à sa peur qui remontait et alla dans sa salle de bain chercher une trousse de premiers secours. Puis il revient et se replaça comme il était à l’instant précédent. Il enleva le T-shirt trop grand qu’avait le brun et dévoila les bleus et les rougeurs qu’il avait sur le torse. Sans qu’il s’en rendre compte une aura menaçante voire meurtrière qui se répandit dans toute la pièce quand il prit conscience de ce que son frère avait fait à SON esclave. Mais le pire aux yeux du prince était que Tyki avait fait couler son sang. Il aurait voulut le tuer pour avoir fait ça et c’était juste parce que Kanda était dans ses bars qu’il n’était pas partit à sa recherche. Ce dernier se méprenant sur la cause de la fureur de son maître se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et commença à sangloter. Allen oublia aussitôt son ressentiment, paniquant légèrement, en se rendant compte de l’état de son esclave et tenta de le calmer, sans bien comprendre la raison des pleures du brun.

\- M-mais pleure pas voyons !

L’albinos était complètement désarçonné devant les larmes du plus jeune. Kanda essayait d’obéir sans y arriver complètement. Allen avait beau le bercer gentiment il avait encore peur d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Au bout de quelques minutes il attrapa la pommade contre les coups et en mis sur ses doigts pour l’étaler sur la joue tuméfiée de son esclave.

\- Tu m’explique alors ?

La femme sourie tendrement.

\- Oui… Il a peur de votre réaction, annonça-t-elle.

\- Mais-mais… Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal !

\- Vous l’avez donné à Tyki.

\- Mais c’était pour ne plus le blesser !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il ait vue les choses comme ça. N’est ce pas Yû ?

\- … Non… C’est bon… marmonna le jeune humain en essayant de se faire oublier.

L’esclave avait la tête baissée et n’osait pas faire part de ses craintes aux deux plus vieux. En plus il ne voulait pas retourner avec Tyki. Ici il était bien, en sécurité. Plongé dans ses pensées il s’était accroché à Allen et s’était mit à pleurer sans s’en rendre compte. Le prince écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Il l’entoura des ses bras en caressant ses cheveux pour le clamer mais ses yeux appelaient la cuisinière au secours.

\- Vous devriez le faire dormir Allen-Sama. Je vous donnerais des indices sur ce qu’il a à ce moment.

\- … D’accord.

Doucement il fit basculer Kanda en position allongée, lui arrachant un souffle paniqué en se sentant beaucoup moins tenu qu’auparavant.

\- Chuuuut… Je vais rester avec toi. Ne t’inquiète pas…, promit Allen.

En le berçant et en lui murmurant qu’il ne le laisserait pas, le vampire réussi à calmer son esclave au bout de longues minutes. Il continua à le rassurer et quelques minutes après il s’endormait, vaincu par la fatigue.

\- Bien, d’abord… Pourquoi me dire uniquement des indices ?

\- Parce que ce n’est pas à moi de vous l’expliquer mais à votre père. Et c’est l’un des secrets les mieux gardé du monde vampire, répondit la cuisinière avec désinvolture.

\- … Comment es-tu au courant alors ?

\- Disons que personne ne se soucie qu’une simple cuisinière soit là ou non... éluda la vieille femme avec un petit air gêné.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, lui ne se souciait pas des domestiques du château et ne faisait pas du tout attention à leur présence.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Je vais vous dire des choses et vous tacherez de deviner. Quand vous penserez avoir compris vous devriez aller voir votre père.

\- Ça me va. Commence, annonça Allen après avoir réfléchit un instant.

Le prince s’installa plus confortablement dans son lit tout en essayant de ne pas troubler le sommeil du brun.

\- Vous croyez aux vieilles légendes ?

\- … Non, je pense qu’elles ont un fond de vérité mais pas au point d’y croire.

\- Vous avez tords Allen-Sama…

Prenant une grande inspiration, la vieille femme lui raconta la légende de Jenifael et du chef Vampire. Allen écouta en silence et resta muet quand elle eut fini, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

\- J’ai déjà entendue cette légende. Une de mes nourrisses m’en racontait beaucoup des comme ça. Un jour elle n’est pas venue. Le lendemain non plus et elle avait été remplacée. J’ai appris plus tard qu’elle avait été exécutée pour trahison envers la couronne. Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il pour se faire confirmer ce qu’il pensait déjà.

\- Parce que ces légendes sont la base de votre société. Si les précepteurs vous faisaient apprendre les légendes vous connaîtriez toute l’histoire et beaucoup de secrets.  
\- Je vais plus me pencher sur les légendes alors !

Allen avait dit ça en riant mais une lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Il découvrirait quels étaient les secrets que ne demandaient qu’à être découverts. 

\- Donc tu penses que Yû pourrait être l’équivalent de Jenifael dans la légende ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? questionna-t-il frustré de ne pas avoir la réponse à cette question qu’il jugeait si importante.

\- Je ne veux pas être accusée de traitrise. Je suis sûre que vous le comprenez. 

\- Moui, je comprends.

Le blandin se perdit dans la contemplation de Kanda, il allait devoir parler à ses parents et à son frère de tout ça. Mais avec ou sans son petit brun ? Soudain il se rappela que Lavi était toujours dans la chambre et donc avait tout entendu.

\- Lavi ! Ne parle de ça à personne ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui Allen-Sama…

\- Bien… Je sais que tu n’es pas ici depuis longtemps mais pourrais tu chercher Tyki et le ramener ici ? Dit lui que c’est urgent.

\- Oui Allen-Sama.

Lavi fila aussitôt laissant les deux adultes seuls.

\- Tu peux retourner en cuisine si tu veux.

\- Je peux aussi rester ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, comme toutes les vieilles dames, de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

\- Oui, je vais le raconter à Tyki, je ne voudrais pas me tromper…

\- Je comprends. Je vais rester, fit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Les minutes passèrent devenant rapidement une heure. Kanda dormait toujours et ronronnait presque sous les câlineries d’Allen. La vieille Oba-chan était partie chercher une de ses ouvrages et cousait assise à côté de la fenêtre. 

On frappa à la porte et sans attendre d’être invité à entré Tyki pénétra dans la chambre.

\- J’espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me faire déplacer au milieu de mon travail. C’est important en plus ! hurla-t-il en avançant d’un pas rageur vers le lit.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais moi aussi c’est important.

L’homme bronzé fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Kanda endormis dans les bras d’Allen.

\- Pourquoi mon esclave est dans tes bras ? S’il t’embête réveille-le, je vais l’envoyer dans ma chambre.

Le blandin pinça sa bouche en signe de colère. Il était hors de question que le brun retourne avec Tyki. Il n’avait qu’à prendre Lavi.

\- Non, c’est bon. Je vais le garder, déclara-t-il en espérant ne pas paraître trop sec.

\- Et moi je prends qui ? grogna son frère, déçut de perdre un cadeau.

\- Lavi ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- L’esclave roux qui est allé te chercher, dit-il en montrant Lavi du doigt.

\- Ah… Moui si tu veux… Il sent meilleur que l’autre en plus, fit-il en reniflant doucement l’air.

\- Si tu le dit…

Devant la fenêtre la cuisinière sourie. Peut être que le roi allait se retrouver avec ses deux fils casé d’un coup. Au moins ça allait changer la vie de deux esclaves. Tyki s’assis sur le lit, à côté de son frère.

\- Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler, souffla-t-il en espérant partir le plus vite possible.

\- C’est un peu bizarre…

\- C’est pas grave.

\- Il faudra en parler avec Papa après.

\- Même.

\- Il risque de s’énerver…

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Il ne faudra pas dire de qui on la tien cette histoire.

\- Bordel tu vas me la raconter ton histoire ou merde !!? cria le prince qui s’impatientait clairement.

En entendant les cris Kanda se réveilla en sursaut et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tyki près de lui. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre Allen en essayant de ne pas monter sa peur. Le blandin, lui, ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, prenant un air affligé.

\- Qu’ouïe-je ? Un prince qui parle comme un pignouf ? L’éducation se perd de nos jours…

\- Allen… 

Un grondement sortit de la gorge de Tyki pour appuyer ses paroles. Il était hors de question que son petit frère se moque de lui à ce point là. Allen le regardait avec un grand sourire moqueur et s’était remis à rassurer son esclave.

\- Bon, il faudra faire comme ça quand même.

\- D’accord… Mais accouche, dépêche toi !

\- Oui, oui.

Le jeune prince se mis à raconter la légende à Tyki, se faisant reprendre quelques fois par la cuisinière avant de conclure.

\- Peut être que Kanda est comme Jenifael pour moi.

\- … Tu crois que ça pourrait être vrai ?

\- Y a pas de raisons que ce soit faux…

\- Tu as déjà goûté le sang de l’esclave ?

\- Oui.

\- A même son corps ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu as réussi à t’arrêter ?

\- Et bien vu qu’il est actuellement dans mes bras je suis tenté de dire que oui, railla Allen.

L’homme bronzé soupira, son frère voulait vraiment l’énerver. Il doutait un peu de la légende mais normalement, à l’âge d’Allen ou même au sien, un vampire ne pouvait pas se retenir de tuer la personne à qui il prenait le sang. En plus la façon qu’avait Allen d’être toujours attentif au moindre frémissement du brun était bizarre.

\- Comment cela commencer ? demanda Tyki.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Qu’es ce que tu ressentais ? Ça devait être particulier pour que tu te retiennes de le tuer à ton âge, précisa-t-il.

\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire… J’avais l’impression qu’il fallait absolument que je le protège. Et ça c’est accentué après que j’ai bu son sang pour la première fois. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- A certain conseils, quand les membres devaient rester plus d’une semaine, il y avait des humains qui en accompagnaient certains. Mais pas comme esclaves ou serviteurs mais plutôt comme un compagnon ou une compagne. C’est bizarre parce que ce sont les seules fois ou j’ai vu un couple homosexuel j’afficher comme ça. Et ça ne choquait personne. Quand j’ai demandé une explication à Papa il m’a dit que le jour ou j’aurais envie d’un humain au point de ne pas pouvoir pensé à autre chose que lui je devrais aller le voir. Es ce que tu as essayé de boire le sang de quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Oui… à table.

\- Et qu’es ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- C’est dégueulasse.

\- … Je vois… On peut aller voir Papa.

Les lèvres de Tyki s’étirèrent en une grimace légèrement sadique.

\- On va lui faire cracher des réponses !

Allen se mis également à rire. Effectivement, faire parler leur père pourrait se révéler amusant. Il se leva et, gardant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Kanda, se dirigea vers la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bien voilà, c'est la fin. Comme au chapitre précédent, le lemon est signalé par des astéries. Bonne lecture.

Dès que Tyki, Allen, Kanda, Lavi et Oba-chan entèrent dans le bureau d’Adam Millénaire, ils virent que le roi était en colère.

\- Que faites-vous là ?!

\- Nous voudrions te parler Papa.

Le souverain leva la tête vers eux et tous virent que ses yeux étaient noir de faim mêlée à de la colère et de la frustration. Instinctivement Kanda se cola un peu plus à Allen et bizarrement Lavi fit de même avec Tyki. Cela surpris le blandin, surtout que le grand brun ne le repoussa pas le moins du monde, allant même jusqu’à passer un bras possessif autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis occupé, gronda-t-il.

\- Mais c’est important !

Voyant le regard déterminé de ses fils, il soupira et repoussa le papier qu’il lisait.

\- Faites vite.

Les princes se concertèrent du regard et Tyki pris la parole.

\- En fait c’est à propos de ce que tu m’as raconté il y a quelques années.

\- Que t-ai-je dis ?

\- De venir te voir le jour où je serais attiré par un humain au point de ne pas le tuer.

\- … Et ce jour est venu ?

\- Non…

\- Alors qu’es ce que vous faites là !! cria-t-il furieux qu’on lui fasse perdre son temps.

\- Mais à Allen oui, termina le plus âgé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tyki put penser avec fierté qu’il avait choqué son père. Celui-ci le regardait à présent avec des yeux ayant doublés de taille, la bouche entre ouverte. Allen rit doucement, caché derrière sa mains, mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie en voyant Adam avoir ce visage.

\- C’est impossible, il est trop jeune, déclara le roi en les chassant de la main.

\- Allen, il a encore des traces de morsures ? demanda Tyki.

\- Non, je les guéries à chaque fois.

Les trois hommes eurent l’air embêtés. Comment savoir la vérité s’il n’y avait plus aucune preuve. Kanda avait bien une idée mais hésitait à la dire, surtout que la réaction d’Allen la dernière fois qu’il avait réclamé l’avait terrorisé. La discussion devenant de plus en plus houleuse pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort il murmura son idée, assez bas pour que seul le blandin l’entende.

\- Vous n’avez qu’à me mordre encore Allen-Sama…

Le prince le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à s’habituer au fait que son esclave aimait se faire mordre.

\- Moui… C’est une solution…

\- De quoi est une solution ? demanda le roi fâché d’être toujours le dernier au courant dans cette histoire.

\- Que je morde Yû devant toi…

Le roi regarda son fils. Il n’avait pas l’air très enthousiaste à l’idée de le faire. Peut-être que c’était vrai ce qu’il racontait…

\- Va-y, ordonna-t-il.

Allen feula de mécontentement mais obéis. Il s’assit, prenant Kanda sur ses genoux. Il dégagea son poignet et le lécha doucement pour ne pas effrayer son esclave. Puis il plongea ses crocs dans la veine pulsante. Sous les yeux surpris d’Adam l’albinos commença à aspirer lentement le sang tandis que le brun s’arquait et émettait de petits miaulements de plaisir. Après quelques gorgés de plus Allen s’arrêta, regardant son père, le mettant au défi de dire que c’était parfaitement normal.

\- Et bien… Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite…

\- Ah, les enfants grandissent vite…n’est ce pas Seigneur ? intervint la vieille dame un peu ironique.

Pour la troisième fois depuis que ses fils avaient passés la porte la surprise se peint clairement sur le visage du suzerain.

\- Que fait une cuisinière ici ?

\- Elle m’a aidée à me rappeler de se que tu m’avais dit.

Adam soupira.

\- Bon… Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qu’il se passe et que vous ne partirez pas avant, devina-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que lui ? demanda-t-il.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Quand il a peur est ce que tu a peur aussi ?

\- Oui, mais c’est pas vraiment moi qui a peur.

\- Bon, je crois qu’on va pouvoir lui retirer son statut d’esclave… dit-il, savourant sa vengeance face aux têtes ahuries de ses fils.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il regarda Tyki avec agacement.

\- Un prince ne peut pas avoir comme compagnon un esclave voyons !

On put entendre trois mâchoires chuter au sol. Dès qu’il réussit à se remettre de sa surprise Tyki se mis à grogner.

\- C’est pas juste Allen ne va pas être obligé de se marier !

\- Si, il va se marier. Avec son calice.

\- Qui ça ?

Oba-chan rit doucement, apparemment les mauvaises explications étaient de famille.

\- Son esclave est son calice, intervint-elle.

\- Vous devriez commencer par le début Père, demanda le blandin.

Le roi soupira. Il avait du travail, il pourrait peut-être déléguer la tache des explications à sa femme. Quoique, la reine allait piquer une crise si elle apprenait que son plus jeune fils n’allait pas avoir de femme. Il lui dirait plutôt ce soir, au calme.

\- Bon je vais te raconter tout ce qu’il faut savoir Allen, décida-t-il, en bon père.

\- Pourquoi pas à moi aussi ? Je suis l’aîné !

\- Parce que tu n’as pas de calice. Dehors Tyki ! Et la cuisinière et l’esclave roux aussi ! cria-t-il, perdant brusquement patience.

\- T’inquiète pas je te raconterais Tyki-pon, rit Allen.

\- NON ! C’est un secret d’Etat ce n’est pas pour rien !

\- Mais il en aura un, un jour.

\- … Je vois que je ne peux rien contre mes enfants… Sales gosses ! grogna-t-il parce qu’il n’avait aucune envie de perdre du temps à parlementer à trois contre un.

\- Nous aussi on vous aime Père !

Agacé, Adam Millénaire décida de passer outre l’insolence de ses fils.

\- Bien. Comme tu l’as surement deviné le calice est l’unique source de nourriture d’un Vampire, commença-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Mais le lien n’est pas finalisé.

\- Qu’es ce qu’il faut faire, pour le finir ?

\- Vous devez… faire l’amour.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Evidemment !

Adam grogna de colère, Kanda le regardait avec un air ébahit. Il ne s’était apparemment pas encore remis de l’annonce de son futur mariage avec le prince. 

\- Ensuite que dire… ce lien ne disparaitra jamais mais deviendra un peu moins exigeant avec le temps. C’est dire qu’il ne sera pas constamment collé dans tes bras.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas… Mais lui, il va finir par mourir non ? C’est un humain après tout.

\- Non, la salive qui passe dans son sang quand tu le mords stop son vieillissement. Quoiqu’il en soit, s’il devait un jour mourir d’une blessure par exemple, tu deviendrais fou de douleur. Tu serais trop dangereux pour toi et les autres vampires. Nous serions donc obligés de te tuer. De toute façon en ayant perdu ton âme sœur tu aurais également perdu toute volonté de vivre.

\- Et si c’est moi qui meure ?

\- Alors il sera dans le même état que quand tu l’as laissé chez Tyki mais ce sera encore pire parce que là il ne pourra pas sentir ta présence dans son esprit. En l’absence de morsures il vieillirait à une vitesse normale. Mais très peu de calices résistent à l’envie de se suicider après la mort de leur vampire.

\- C’est horrible !

\- C’est naturel. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser. J’ai à faire. Entre autre préparer ton futur mariage. Nous essayerons de le faire dans deux semaines. Avec ces rebelles ça redonnera confiance au peuple. De plus ton Humain ne doit plus être traité comme un esclave. Ce soir il mangera avec nous, je le présenterais à votre mère. 

\- D’accord… Bonne fin d’après midi Papa.

Tyki le salua de la même façon tandis qu’Oba-chan murmurait un « Au revoir Seigneur. » en s’inclinant. Dés qu’ils furent sortis l’homme bronzé se tourna vers Allen.

\- En ben… T’en a de la chance !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas te marier avec un homme… et en plus le seul que tu aimeras, regretta-t-il.

\- … Peut-être que tu trouveras toi aussi un calice avant que Maman ne te mari de force…

\- Mouai… En attendant je crois que ton esclave n’a pas encore tout à fait réalisé ce qui se passait …

Allen jeta un coup d’œil sur Kanda et remarqua qu’en effet, il n’avait pas l’air de comprendre tout ce qu’impliquait le fait d’être devenu son calice. Il était collé à lui, qui avait passé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et regardait dans le vide.

\- Effectivement… Bon, j’y vais. A ce soir !

\- A ce soir.

Le jeune prince retourna dans sa chambre avec le brun et la vieille femme et s’assis sur un fauteuil.

\- Alors Yû, tu vas t’en remettre ?  
\- Mais-mais c’est pas normal qu’un esclave se mari avec un prince ! s’écria-t-il, dépassé par les événements.

\- Tu n’as pas entendu mon père ? Tu n’es plus esclave, expliqua calmement Allen.

\- Mais … mais…

Kanda était complètement perdu. Un instant il était esclave et, la minute suivante on lui annonçait qu’il était fiancé à un prince. Qui plus est, un prince qui avait pris soin de lui et était plus ou moins devenu accro à son sang. Ça allait définitivement trop vite pour lui. Allen se mit à rire sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il était trop mignon avec ses yeux ouverts un peu plus que la normale et sa lèvre inférieur rougie qui était mâchée consciencieusement.

\- Bon on va commencer à le préparer tout de suite notre mariage !

Le brun le regarda avec surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce qu’Allen se transforme en une espèce de gamin excité à l’annonce de son futur mariage.

\- Allen-Sama vous devriez vous calmer un peu, non ? proposa la vieille cuisinière. 

Le blandin souffla comme un enfant boudeur et attrapa Kanda pour le mettre sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui comme une peluche, ses joues gonflées montrant parfaitement qu’il boudait. Kanda ne put retenir en voyant sa tête et éclata de rire. Si Allen fut surpris un instant par cette brusque monté d’hilarité il n’en montra rien et sourie à son tour en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque caramel.

\- Vous pourriez commencer par choisir le menu. C’est quelque chose que votre père à horreur de faire Allen-Sama. Il sera ravi si vous le faites à sa place, continua-t-elle.

\- Oh oui ! On va faire ça. Viens Yû-Chan !

Avant d’avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Kanda se fit trainé dans la bibliothèque pour y dénicher des livres de recettes. Une fois qu’Allen en eu une bonne pile dans les bras, il retourna devant la table ou il avait laissé son ex-esclave.

\- Tu veux en regarder certains ? demanda-t-il en en poussant certains dans sa direction. 

Le brun rougie et un borborygme sortit de sa bouche, laissant Allen dans une totale incompréhension. 

\- … Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je ne sais pas lire… murmura-t-il.

Le vampire fut surpris un instant avant de se dire que finalement, étant esclave, personne n’avait du se soucier un jour de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. 

\- C’est pas grave. Je vais lire et te proposer des trucs, tu me diras oui ou non.

\- D’accord !

Kanda s’approcha de lui dans une demande muette de monter sur ses genoux. Allen accepta et ouvris un livre.

\- Ça te dirait des fruits de mer en entré ? demanda-t-il.

\- J’ai jamais goûté…

\- Je te montrerais. Avec des salades peut-être ?

\- Oui…

Ils passèrent près d’une heure trente à faire un menu provisoire pour le montrer aux souverains dans la soirée. Après que l’albinos eu rangé tout les livres et cahiers qu’ils avaient utilisés il entraîna Kanda vers sa chambre.

\- Bon, puisque tu vas manger avec nous il te faut des vêtements convenable. Il doit m’en rester certains trop petits au fond de ma penderie.

Une fois dans la pièce, Allen demanda au brun de se déshabiller et partit farfouiller dans son armoire. 

Comme il l’avait pensé, tout au fond et derrière maints vêtements en tous genres se trouvaient des affaires trop petites pour lui. Il sortit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. L’ensemble était classique mais élégant.

\- Essaye-les.

Rougissant en voyant que le Vampire n’avait pas l’intention de sortir de la pièce Kanda enfila les habits qu’il lui avait prêtés. Une fois qu’il eut fini Allen le fit tourner sur lui-même pour le voir sous toutes les coutures avant de déclarer que c’était parfait et qu’il était adorable dans cette tenue.

\- Aller vient, on va manger. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer ma chère Maman.

Kanda sourie et pris la main qu’il lui tendait.

\- Oui !

Les préparations du mariage avaient avancée rapidement et comme l’avait prévue Adam Millénaire il put avoir lieu deux semaines après leurs fiançailles expresses.  
Il était superbe. Respectant du mieux qu’il put les volontés de son futur gendre, le roi n’invita que 1 009 personnes. Quand il annonça à Kanda qu’il ne serait pas possible d’avoir moins d’invité, le brun en resta bouche-bée pendant une dizaine de minutes. Allen lui expliqua plus tard que la paix du royaume passait par des alliances et que si un comte, duc ou autre notable n’était pas invité il était susceptible de rompre les accords passés. Ce qui, vu l’état actuel du pays n’était pas une excellente idée.

Le choix des tenues fut plus difficile. Pour Allen le costume était blanc, cette couleur fut adoptée à l’unanimité. Quand il fallut décider de la couleur de la chemise qu’il porterait dessous le débat s’ouvrit. Après avoir hésité entre trois couleurs, le rouge, le blanc et le noir, le rouge fut choisi car il rappelait la couleur du sang et le fait que Kanda était son calice. Pour ce dernier ce fut plus dur. Il fallut d’abord choisir s’il mettrait un costume ou une robe. Allen bavait presque en imaginant son brun dans une petite robe blanche à dentelle pendant qu’Adam le regardait rougir violemment avec un air intéressé. Finalement ce fut la robe qui fut choisie mais très longue, blanche avec des rubans rouges pour s’accorder avec la chemise d’Allen. Kanda avait tout d’abord refusé de la mettre, ne serai ce que pour une journée de sa vie avant que le prince lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille qui le fit rougir encore plus.

C’est donc un beau matin d’été qu’Allen et Kanda se retrouvèrent à l’église, le premier accompagné par la reine Lulubelle et le second au bras du roi Adam. Il avait été décidé qu’en l’honneur de l’humanité de Kanda, il y aurait une partie du mariage à l’église, selon les traditions humaines et une deuxième en lune de miel selon celles vampiriques. Tous les invités, pourtant rassemblés dans un espace clos relative restreint, étaient silencieux, on entendait que les pas de Kanda et d’Adam qui s’avançaient vers l’autel. Allen se retourna pour voir arrivé son fiancé et même s’il avait déjà vu la robe qu’il devait, et l’avait imagine, il resta ébahit devant l’apparence du brun. La robe moulait ses bras fin, son torse et sa taille pour devenir ample et vaporeuse en reposant sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux d’encre détachés cascadaient dans son dos et ressortait d’autant plus que la robe était blanche. Ses joues étaient roses de gêne en sentant tous ses regards posés sur lui. Une fois devant le prêtre humain, Adam le laissa et se mis sur le coté. Il tourna la tête vers Allen qui le rassura en lui souriant doucement avant de se retrouver vers l’homme. Le prêtre fit son discours habituel, quoique qu’une voix légèrement chevrotante et conclut.

\- Kanda Yû, voulez-vous prendre Allen Walker pour époux légitime, et vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimerez-vous, la consolerez-vous, l'honorerez-vous, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resterez-vous fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

Kanda murmura sa réponse :

\- Je déclare te prendre, toi pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon le décret de Dieu, et je t'en donne ici ma foi..

\- Allen Walker, voulez-vous prendre Kanda Yû pour époux légitime, et vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimerez-vous, la consolerez-vous, l'honorerez-vous, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resterez-vous fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

\- Je déclare te prendre, toi pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, selon le décret de Dieu, et je t'en donne ici ma foi.

Allen sortit un écrin doré de sa poche et l’ouvrit. La bague à l’intérieur était fine, toute en or, elle se refermait au niveau de la séparation entre le Yin et le Yang. Le premier était fait d’un saphir bleu foncé, de la même couleur que les magnifiques yeux du brun, le second était en améthyste. Kanda écarquilla les yeux. Le blandin lui avait interdit de la voir avant le moment fatidique et il comprit pourquoi. Elle avait dût coûter excrément cher et lui, étant esclave, n’avait fait que les regarder de loin et les imaginées à son doigt. S’il la lui avait proposée il aurait certainement refusé, gêné de lui faire dépenser autant. Pendant qu’il pensait Allen s’était doucement saisit de sa main gauche puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Souriant tendrement, il lui passa l’anneau à l’annulaire avant de relâcher sa main. Kanda pris également un écrin doré et l’ouvris, découvrant la bague qu’on lui avait interdit de voir. Elle était en platine, simple et incrustée de saphir et améthyste, les deux pierres alternées, rappelant la sienne. Tremblant un peu Kanda la mit également à l’annulaire gauche de son Vampire. 

\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… Vous pouvez embrasser le marier.

Sans se faire prier davantage Allen attrapa la taille de son petit calice, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lécha amoureusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller légèrement pour qu’il ouvre sa bouche. Le brun accéda à sa requête, entrouvrant sa bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue de son maintenant époux. Ce dernier explora sa cavité buccale comme si s’était la première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient, prenant son temps. Ce ne fut que quand une salve d’applaudissement s’éleva de la foule qu’il redescendit sur terre et qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était accroché au épaules d’Allen, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, remontant sa robe jusqu’en haut de ses cuisses. Il rougit violement et essaya de se défaire de l’étreinte de son mari sans y arriver. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le relâcher et lui tendit son bras que Kanda pris avec plaisir. 

Ils traversèrent l’église, souriant à tout le monde, répondant aux saluts. Juste avant de franchir la porte Allen s’arrêta brusquement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kanda le regarda d’un air interrogateur.

\- Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas… Surement rien…

Il agrémenta sa phrase d’un sourire rassurant faisant sourire le brun en retour. Ils allaient recommencer à avancer quand on entendit le bruit d’une explosion. Tous ceux qui était encore assis se levèrent brusquement et il y eut dans l’église plusieurs centaines de Vampires tendus, à l’écoute du moindre bruit et près à réagir. Quelques minutes se passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Les gens commencèrent à se détendre quand la porte s’ouvrit lentement de l’extérieur. Kanda s’était collé contre Allen et ce dernier pouvait sentir sa peur monter en lui.

Un homme grand, à la peau matte et aux cheveux noirs apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il eut un sourire sadique en voyant les mariés. Il leva une arme et la pointa directement vers le front de Kanda.

\- S’il y a un Vampire qui bouge je tus l’Humain.

Allen retroussa les lèvres et un grondement sortit de sa gorge. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps fin de Kanda, montrant clairement qu’il le protégerait. L’homme rit envoyant cela.

\- Je vais être poli, je m’appelle Sokaro et je suis le commandant de la Gestapo… annonça-t-il de façon théâtrale.

Si les Vampires furent surpris aucun ne le montra. Les yeux de Sokaro brillèrent d’une lueur de folie tandis qu’il détaillait Kanda de haut en bas. Semblant le déshabiller du regard.

\- Toi, l’Humain. Lâche ce Vampire et viens vers moi, ordonna-t-il, bien content de tomber sur une proie aussi appétissante.

Allen n’avait pas du tout l’intention d’obéir et le fit clairement savoir en grognant de nouveau. Adam, qui le suivait dût intervenir pour être sur que son fils ne fasse pas de bêtise qui puisse coûter la vie de son esclave.

\- Allen, obéit !

\- En voilà un Vampire censé. Je suis très fière de vous mon roi !

Il avait dit cela avec un ton tellement ironique que même Adam, pourtant âge plusieurs centaines d’années ne put se retenir de gronder. Au bord des larmes Kanda s’avança vers Sokaro comme il l’avait demandé. Quand il fut à côté de lui, il lui tapota la tête comme on féliciterait un chien.

\- C’est bien…

L’homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha vers Kanda pour sentir son odeur. Ce qu’il sentit dût lui plaire car quand il releva la tête un grand sourire illuminait ses trais.  
\- Au moins on peut dire que tu as du goût prince… Je pense que je vais le garder pour moi cet Humain.

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux ?!

Allen avait posé sa question abruptement. Ses yeux gris commençaient à noircir sous la frustration de voir son calice en danger, de sentir sa peur et de ne pouvoir rien faire sous peine de le voir mourir.

\- Ce que je veux… Je veux la mort de ce système !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Mais es tu vraiment un Vampire ? Les Humains sont inferieurs à nous et nous devrions les laisser vivre comme ils le désir ? C’est idiot. Ils sont faits pour être des esclaves. Ce sont des animaux et ils en possèdent l’intelligence. C’est une bénédiction pour eux d’avoir des maîtres pour leur donner des ordres. Sans ça qui sais ce qu’ils pourraient devenir, hurla Sokaro hystérique et perdu dans son délire de grandeur.

\- Jusqu’à maintenant ils se sont plutôt bien débrouillés…

\- Plutôt bien débrouillé ?! Toutes les guerres qu’ils on déclenché ! Toutes les catastrophes qui n’étaient pas naturelles et qui pourtant ont eu lieu ! C’était bien ça ?

Allen le regarda l’air de dire « Mon dieu mais il est fou ! » avant de secouer la tête.

\- Justement. Cet Humain était mon calice il doit m’obéir. Donc tu peux me le rendre, tenta-t-il pour récupérer son mari.

\- Non. Il est beau, il sent bon. Je vais le prendre en remercîment de vous avoir ouvert les yeux à tous !

Le blandin commençait vraiment à s’énerver et après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Tyki qui s’était placé à côté de lui, se prépara à bondir. Leur père leur avait appris que dans les trois quarts des cas, si le meneur d’un mouvement était capturé les autres se rendaient. 

Brusquement il sauta, pas très haut ni très loin mais assez vite pour ne devenir qu’une tache floue aux yeux des Vampires. C’était beaucoup trop rapide pour Kanda qui se sentit brusquement soulevé. Quand il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, il vit qu’il était maintenant serré dans les bras d’Allen qui faisait glisser ses mains partout sur son corps pour vérifier qu’il n’avait rien. Une brusque agitation eut soudain lieu autour d’eux et il tourna la tête pour en voire la cause. Tyki était aux prises avec Sokaro et essayait de le maitriser sans le tuer. Il avait sauté juste après Allen. Le commandant, pensant qu’Allen allait l’attaquer s’était focalisé sur lui et n’avait pas vu le brun qui avait bondit juste après lui.

Maintenant que la surprise de l’attaque des deux frère était passée les hauts dignitaires, qui étaient aussi d’excellents combattants, s’étaient précipités dehors pour attaquer tous les partisans de la Gestapo qui attendaient leur leader.

Adam alla prêter main forte à son fils et Sokaro fut arrêté rapidement. Hors de l’église par contre le chaos était total. On ne faisait pas la différence entre les deux camps. Les membres de la famille royale restèrent sur le pas de la porte, regardant tout ce beau monde se taper dessus. Le roi se permis même une plaisanterie :

\- Aller, on va les laisser jouer une heure et après tout le monde au bain !

Allen avait de nouveau pris Kanda dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer autant qu’il voulait, se contentant de le serrer contre lui pour lui rappeler qu’il était là et qu’il le protégeait. Tyki tournait la tête de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelqu’un. Le blandin s’apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait quand il le vit descendre les marches à toute vitesse. Tyki venait de voir Lavi, essayant désespérément de sortir de ce champ de bataille dans lequel il n’avait pas sa place. Quand le Vampire l’eut ramené vers sa famille, Allen vit que du sang coulait sur sa joue droite et que Tyki avait l’air crispé. Il sourit. Il avait deviné que le brun devait se retenir pour ne pas lécher le sang qui coulait. Il regarda son père qui soupirait en voyant la scène. Le roi n’aurait pas de belle fille. Lavi se pressait dans les bras de Tyki en pleurant et murmurait des choses sans aucun sens. Le vampire le berçait, lui assurant qu’il n’allait pas s’en aller sans lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse voir d’où il saignait. Il souleva doucement les cheveux roux qui tombaient devant les yeux de Lavi et eut un hoquet. L’œil vert brillant avait été crevé par une arme quelconque et malgré les talents en médecine des vampires il ne pourrait plus voir de cet œil. 

Comme Adam l’avait annoncé, après une heure de combat il fit tout stopper en montrant à tout le monde que Sokaro avait été attrapé. Il fallut une petite demi-heure pour que tout le monde cesse de battre, que les partisans de la Gestapo qui n’était pas morts se fassent arrêter et que les pertes soient comptées dans le camp du roi. Au final tout le monde ou presque s’en sortait avec des blessures sans réelle gravité. En tenant compte du fait que les vampire avaient une capacité de régénération beaucoup plus importante que les humain, c’était tout à fait normal. A la fin de la journée, seul Allen trouva un motif pour râler.

\- Alala, j’espère que notre lune de miel se passera mieux que ça Yû-chan. J’ai même pas eut l’occasion de t’enlever ta robe… grogna-t-il en ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

Kanda rougit mais sourit à son mari en se blottissant dans ses bras. En voyant comment s’était passé leur mariage il n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que la lune de miel se passe beaucoup mieux. 

Pour cet heureux événement, Kanda et Allen avaient décidé de passer une semaine à Hawaï. Ou plutôt Allen avait proposé et Kanda accepté. En ce moment même, ils étaient allongés sur la plage, laissant le soleil réchauffer leur peau. Le brun était blotti dans les bras de son Vampire et dormait calmement. Il l’aurait bien réveillé mais pour ce qu’il avait prévu pour le soir même il valait mieux que son petit calice soit en forme. Il soupira de bien-être. Il avait l’impression d’être allongé aux côtés d’un ange. Son ange. Il s’était aperçut que Kanda était réellement à lui quand, au diner le lendemain de la cérémonie, quelqu’un avait essayé de lui faire un baisemain et qu’il avait aussitôt courut dans ses bras. Personne ne pouvait toucher son brun sans qu’il vienne se réfugier contre lui. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup plus plaisir qu’il ne l’admettait.

En entendant sonner des douze coups de midi à l’église de la ville, il décida de rentrer à l’hôtel. Il glissa son bras qui était autour de la taille de Kanda sous ses épaules et plaça l’autre sous ses genoux, le portant comme la princesse qu’il était. Pour respecter les traditions ils ne devaient pas se voir de l’après midi, le temps qu’ils se rhabillent de la même façon que le jour de leur mariage et que les souverains passent parler avec chacun d’entre eux. C’était particulier aux mariages princiers pour que le roi puisse savoir quel prince il avait le plus de chances de désigner comme son successeur. 

Le soir venu, les jeunes mariés prirent leur repas en tête à tête. Il était purement romantique, avec un orchestre caché derrière une tenture, un chandelier qui était l’unique source de lumière et qui diffusait une clarté dorée, douce et apaisante. Quand il était entré Allen lui avait également offert une superbe rose rouge qui était maintenant piquée dans les cheveux de Kanda et ajoutait une touche de couleur à la tenue blanche qu’il portait. Le menu était simple comme l’avait réclamé le brun mais excellent. Ce dernier avait d’ailleurs sourit toute la soirée pour le plus grand plaisir d’Allen. 

Après le repas, ils allèrent se promener mais Kanda demanda rapidement à rentrer, ayant un peu de mal à marcher avec les petits talons qu’on lui avait donné et la robe qu’il devait retrousser pour ne pas la salir. Arrivé devant la porte le blandin insista pour le porter comme une mariée pour le faire franchir la porte.  
Allen déposa Kanda sur le lit de leur suite royale. Sa robe blanche s’étalait en corole autour de lui sur le lit. Il était de couleur crème, avec des oreillers blancs comme neige. Dispersés sur le couvre lit étaient dispersés des pétales de roses rouges, répandant une douce senteur dans la chambre. Il l’embrassa tendrement, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il déposa ensuite une multitude de baisers papillons sur son visage rougissant, le faisant sourire à la douce caresse. Les larges mains du Vampire descendirent le long de son torse, ses hanches pour finir sur ses cuisses. Kanda tendit de nouveau sa bouche, réclamant un baiser que lui offrit Allen avec joie. Leurs langues se battaient amoureusement, le blandin dominant incontestablement son calice.

***

Il glissa ses mains sous l’ample robe du brun, caressant l’intérieur ses cuisses à même la peau, remontant lentement vers son entre-jambe qui commençait à s’éveiller. Il sourit en sentant sous ses doigts une culotte en dentelle qu’on avait surement dut le forcer à mettre. La lenteur des ses gestes enivrait Kanda qui soupirait de plaisir en sentant les mains agiles d’Allen remonter pour malaxer ses fesses. Il adorait la sensation d’appartenance qui émanait de la prise ferme sur son fessier. Le Vampire alla mordiller son cou, le faisant couiner de plaisir. Il voulait qu’on le morde. En plus ça faisait presque deux semaines qu’Allen ne l’avait pas fait et il sentait qu’il avait trop de sang dans les veines, il fallait qu’il en boive. Ses mains s’accrochèrent dans le dos de l’albinos qui commençait à délacer son corsage. Quand la robe glissa au creux de ses coudes il se décala pour venir frotter et pincer les mamelons de son ange jusqu’à ce qu’ils se dressent douloureusement. 

Le cou du brun était maintenant parsemé de traces violettes, aussi Allen passa aux clavicules qu’il lécha longuement avant que sa bouche ne vienne prendre la place d’une de ses mains qui torturaient toujours un téton qui était devenu d’un beau rouge framboise. Kanda avait remonté qui fourrageaient maintenant dans les cheveux soyeux d’Allen, les tirants un peu quand il se mit à sucer la pointe de chaire qu’il tenait. 

Des gémissements de plaisir s’envolaient de sa gorge et il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un léger cri en sentant la deuxième main d’Allen venir taquiner son sexe par-dessus sa culotte. 

Il continua un moment avant de titiller son intimité, toujours par-dessus le tissu. Ses yeux voilés de plaisir excitaient énormément Allen. Mais il gardait tout de même en tête que le petit brun avait été plusieurs fois esclave sexuel et donc abusé un certain nombre de fois. Il l’attira dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui avant de retourner le taquiner et attiser son désir. Puis il passa un doigt curieux entre ses fesses, le faisant s’arquer.

Quand il le pénétra d’un premier doigt Kanda se tortilla, jetant un regard apeuré à Allen. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et embrassa son front pour le rassurer avant de mordiller son cou pour le distraire. Sous le semblant de morsure le brun se détendit, diminuant rapidement la gêne qu’il ressentait dans son intimité. Allen procéda de la même manière pour les deux doigts qui suivirent. Même si le dernier fit couiner de douleur son ange. Il tâtonna alors pour trouver sa prostate, ce point qui ferait passer toute trace de douleur à son brun.

\- AAAAh~

Quand il entendit son cri Allen sourit. Enfin il allait pouvoir s’occuper de son désir qui commençait à être douloureusement à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Il taquina de nouveau sa boulle de nerf pour bien mémoriser l’endroit puis enleva ses doigts, gagnant une pleurnicherie déçue à ce geste. Kanda réclama un baiser qu’il lui offrit avec passion avant de se déshabiller. Ecartant davantage les jambes de son amour il se prépara le prendre en appuyant la tête de sa verge contre son intimité.

\- Attends… 

Le blandin se stoppa et le regarda d’un air interrogateur.

\- Ça… ça va me faire mal ?

Allen sourit tendrement face à cette question et l’embrassa doucement.

\- Oui… Surement un peu au début. Mais ça passera vite. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal…

\- Mmh…

Kanda sourit à son tour et entoura le bassin d’Allen avec ses jambes pour lui signifier qu’il était prêt. Le blandin posa sa bouche sur la sienne et commença à le prendre, s’arrêtant régulièrement pour qu’il s’habitue. Quand il fut enfin entré entièrement, il posa son front contre celui de son amant, serrant les poings sans bouger. Kanda avait les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur qui le déchirait en deux et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement alors qu’il essayait de ne pas les laisser coulées. Il était reconnaissant envers Allen de ne pas bouger tout de suite et lui laisser le temps de s’habituer. 

Quand il pensa que c’était bon, il ondula un peu son bassin et geignit doucement, étonné. Comme l’avait dit Allen la douleur était partie et s’il ressentait encore une sensation un peu désagréable à cause de l’épaisseur de son amant. Le mouvement qu’il venait de faire n’était néanmoins, pas douloureux. 

Le Vampire commença alors à bouger lentement cherchant le point qu’il avait mémorisé il y avait quelques minutes. Il le trouva au bout de deux ou trois mouvements. Marquant le passage définitif de Kanda dans les limbes du plaisir. Allen avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de son ange, gémissant d’une voie rauque au gré de ses va-et-vient.

Le brun criait à chaque coup sur sa prostate sensible d’une voie devenue suraiguë. Et quand le blandin commença égratigner avec ses crocs la peau de son cou il se mit à hurler, pleurnicher et supplier pour plus. Il avait perdu toute retenue et ne s’apercevait plus de ce qu’il disait ou faisait. Allen oublia totalement sa crainte de lui faire mal à l’écoute ces bruits indécents. Il accéléra pour de bon ces mouvements, entrant et sortant de ce petit corps qui se tordait pour plus. Il sentait l’intimité de Kanda se resserrer de plus en plus autour de lui. Il attrapa alors le sexe de son amant et imprima une forte pression à la basse pour le forcer à se contrôler, le faisant sangloter. Allen sentait sa fin arriver également. Quand il joui, il relâcha la prise qu’il avait sur l’érection de son amant et le mordit brusquement. Le faisant jouir violemment sur coup en hurlant ce qui devait être le prénom du blandin d’une voie surement audible dans tout l’hôtel.

***

Quand il eut fini de boire Allen s’effondra à côté de lui et l’attira dans ses bras tout en reprenant son souffle. Il remonta paresseusement le drap sur eux et embrassa le front de son époux avant de murmurer :

\- Je t’aime mon Ange…

\- M’aussi… 

Kanda enfouit sa tête dans le cou d’Allen, pensant rapidement qu’en faite, le sexe était plutôt agréable, quand c’était avec son vampire, avant de s’endormir.  
Le lendemain matin Allen le laissa dormir jusqu’à 11h30, où il le couvrit de baisers pour le réveiller.

\- Il faut te lever mon Ange… On doit rentrer au palais…

\- Moui…

Le voyant près à se rendormir Allen rit doucement et le pris dans ses bras pour l’amener dans la salle de bain. Il le lava entièrement sous ses grognements endormis avant d’aller fouiller dans leur armoire pour trouver de quoi l’habiller. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il jeta enfin son dévolu sur un pantacourt beige et chemise blanche qui rehaussait la couleur matte de sa peau.

\- Aller, du nerf ! Sinon… privé de bisous !

Kanda écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre la plaisanterie. Tout ce qu’il avait retenu c’était qu’Allen ne voulait plus l’embrasser, donc, par extension, ne l’aimait plus. Il commença à pleurer doucement, cherchant en vain ce qu’il avait fait de mal pour que son vampire ne l’aime plus. Une pensée s’insinua lentement dans sa tête, prenant forme, le persuadant de sa culpabilité.

\- Tu n’as pas aimé coucher avec moi, annonça-t-il brutalement.

\- Hein ?

Oui, c’était très élégant pour un prince, mais il était complètement perdu. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir fait une quelconque remarque sur leur nuit de noce, qu’il avait d’ailleurs trouvée excellente. En voyant les larmes de son Ange couler, il décida de se concentrer sur ses émotions. La culpabilité prédominait mais il y avait aussi de la tristesse et un peu de regret. Brusquement la lumière se fit. Il le prit dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Tu crois que c’est pour ça que je ne veux plus t’embrasser !

Kanda tourna la tête en rougissant. Allen avait dit ça avec un ton tellement amusé qu’il finissait par se trouver bête.

\- Je t’aime mon Ange et ce qu’on a fait cette nuit était magnifique. Ce que j’ai dit tout a l’heure était une plaisanterie… de toute façon je ne pourrais jamais me retenir de t’embrasser plus de 10 minutes !

Pour prouver ses dires il attrapa et tourna la tête de Kanda vers lui pour l’embrasser, mettant tout son amour pour lui dedans et le faisant rougir.

\- T-tu as vraiment aimé ?

\- Je ne mens jamais.

Le brun sourit et se lova un peu plus contre le torse musclé de son vampire. Ça c’était sûr, sa condition avait énormément changé grâce à Allen.

Quelques jours après qu’ils soient rentrés de leur lune de miel, Tyki leur appris qu’il avait fait de Lavi son calice et qu’il espérait que leur mère le prenne bien. Ce a quoi Allen sourit car il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait le séparer de son rouquin. 

Quelques années plus tard Tyki fut officiellement nommé successeur du royaume. Il devint un roi un peu sadique et psychopathe sur les bords mais toujours retenu par son amant. Plusieurs millénaires plus tard on raconte qu’Allen et Kanda testèrent une potion inventée par un certain Komui, (apparemment génie refoulé) qui permit au brun de tomber enceinte et de donner trois beaux enfants à son Vampire. On raconte aussi que ce sont ces enfants les ancêtres de l’actuel roi. De plus il paraîtrait qu’ils ne seraient pas morts comme beaucoup d’Anciens pendant la Grande Guerre des Peuples et qu’il vivraient encore aujourd’hui, dans un endroit connut de eux seuls et libre de s’aimer comme ils le désiraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour une nouvelle petite histoire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié celle-ci :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidement, j'accepte touts les commentaires et les critiques sont acceptées également ^^


End file.
